Resistance
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Serie de escenas (en orden cronológico y semi-entretejidas en el canon) relatando la relación de Sherlock y John desde que se conocieron y hasta después del regreso de Sherlock a Londres luego de TRF. Ambos son dos partes de un todo, dos partes que nunca volverán a ser lo que fueran antes de conocer a su otra mitad. Sólo les hace falta descubrirlo.
1. Supermassive black hole

**_Prompt:_** _Fanfic basado en alguna canción de Muse. Tema libre, pareja libre. Extensión libre._

**_Notas de autora:_** ¡Feliz cumpleaños extremadamente atrasado, _Break Silence_!

**_Notas del fic: _**Serie de escenas perdidas, en orden cronológico y entretejidas entre el canon (al menos algunas de ellas) basadas cada una en alguna canción de _Muse_. AU en donde todo es igual pero algunas de estas cosas pasan detrás de cámaras. Algunas escenas son largas, algunas cortas. Todas llevan a un desenlace. Enjoy the ride!

**_Rated:_** Mature

**_Género:_** Angst, Drama, Romance.

**_Palabras:_** apróx. 34k

**_Capítulos:_** 13

**_Advertencias:_** SLASH (Relación hombre/hombre), drama, angustia, inclinaciones suicidas, depresión, mención de abuso de drogas.

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de los personajes pertenece a la BBC, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

_**Sinopsis****:**_ La vida de John nunca fue la misma desde que conoció a Sherlock. La vida de Sherlock nunca fue la misma desde que conoció a John. Para bien o para mal, ninguno de los dos volvería a ser jamás lo que era antes de conocer su otra mitad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

**JOHN**

* * *

><p><em>Glaciers melting in the dead of night<em>

_and the superstars sucked into the supermassive._

_._

**Supermassive black hole**

.

John estaba perdido, y lo sabía.

Su vida jamás sería como había sido antes, pero ¿acaso importaba eso? ¿Era tan importante regresar a aquella vida vacía y monótona que tarde o temprano lo llevaría a cometer cualquier tontería irremediable? ¿Valía la pena volver atrás sólo para no ser tragado por la singularidad que se había abierto ante él?

John sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Era una respuesta única e irrefutable: _No_.

No valía la pena regresar a todo aquello, porque incluso ser devorado por el agujero negro llamado Sherlock Holmes era infinitas veces mejor que quedarse en el plano y monocromático mundo en el que había vivido desde que regresó de Afganistán.

Dio un último vistazo a ese deprimente cuarto de pensión donde había pasado los últimos meses. Oscuro, sin vida, sin nada que dijera "John Watson estuvo aquí". En realidad, sin nada que dijera que nadie había estado allí alguna vez. Simplemente estático, suspendido en el tiempo, como una foto antigua o algún cuadro en la pared.

Vacío.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que debía llevar, no que fueran muchas cosas de todas maneras, y ya todo estaba empacado en esa pequeña maleta cuadrada que aferraba con la mano izquierda. La costumbre lo llevó a buscar a tientas su bastón, pero un segundo después recordó que la noche anterior lo había dejado apoyado en el respaldo de una silla del salón, en la casa de Sherlock. Corrección: Su casa. Su nueva casa. El 221B de la calle Baker.

Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta. Salió a la calle y el húmedo aire le golpeó el rostro. Aún era muy temprano, pero él estaba impaciente por dejar esa vida monótona detrás. Tenía las llaves de su nuevo piso, así que no habría necesidad de llamar a Sherlock. Caminó un par de pasos fuera del descansillo y le vio: apoyado contra la farola de en frente, cabello negro y rizado, abrigo color plomo, bufanda azul. Sherlock había venido a buscarle.

A decir verdad, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, no si consideraba todas las molestias que se había tomado Sherlock la noche anterior para asegurarse de que John aceptara ser su compañero de piso:Llevarle al campo de batalla, a la acción, aquella que su mente anhelaba y que seguramente Sherlock, al igual que su hermano Mycroft, ya habría deducido como la cosa faltante en la vida del doctor. Le había dado aquello que John requería, la promesa de nuevas y fascinantes aventuras que lo sacaran de aquel hastío en el que estaba sumido. Sherlock le había mostrado la punta del iceberg y John estaba cien por ciento convencido de que lo había hecho intencionalmente, con el único propósito de tentarle. Y lo había conseguido.

John anhelaba la aventura, y eso estaba claro en aquellos vívidos sueños que tenía cada noche antes del día de ayer, antes del día en el que tuviera su primera aventura real junto al detective consultor. La noche anterior había sido diferente, única, y había marcado un cambio radical. La cojera había desaparecido de su cuerpo y la guerra había desaparecido de sus sueños. Porque ahora John no necesitaba anhelar la guerra, la guerra se había desatado justo en sus narices y él estaba dispuesto a enlistarse tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Caminó un poco más, con una media sonrisa, acercándose al hombre a quien él le había salvado la vida unas cuantas horas atrás. Apenas le conocía y ya había matado por él. John había matado por Sherlock, y había algo en su interior que le decía que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, porque esta no sería la última vez. Con aquel primer encuentro en el laboratorio del Barts, cuando le prestó su teléfono móvil para enviar un mensaje de texto acerca de algún caso, cuando rozó brevemente sus dedos al recibir el aparato de regreso, John había firmado un contrato de por vida.

Era como si John fuese un gran meteorito vagando por el espacio exterior, sin rumbo, sin dirección, sin sentido, y de repente se hubiera topado con la singularidad perfecta, el agujero negro que todo lo absorbe y nada deja detrás más que recuerdos en blanco y negro. El agujero negro de propiedades masivas que lo había impulsado directo hacia otra realidad, una nueva realidad, la realidad en la cual John sí quería estar.

— ¿Algún caso cerca de aquí? —preguntó John, eludiendo las formalidades y los saludos de buenos días. Sherlock no era del tipo de hombre al que saludas con un "buenos días".

—No. Simplemente pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda para trasladar tus pertenencias.

—No soy un hombre de mucho equipaje.

—Puedo notarlo… ¿Cómo va la cojera?

—Inexistente.

—Entonces supongo que mi presencia aquí es innecesaria.

—Yo no diría es bueno tener un poco de compañía durante una mudanza.

— ¿Entonces esperabas que viniera, John?

—No lo esperaba, pero no me sorprende. Creo que ahora que encontraste alguien que de hecho quiere compartir piso contigo querrás asegurarte de que no se arrepienta.

—Pensé que yo era el de las deducciones.

—Y yo pensé que venías a recogerme, y no nos hemos marchado ¿Nos vamos?

Sherlock sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal, al lado de John. El sol comenzaba a asomar entre las nubes, probablemente eran cerca de las siete.

— ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?

—El lodo en tu pantalón y las marcas en la base de tu bastón. Bastante simple. Lo supe desde que llegaste ayer para prestarme tu teléfono. Obvio.

—_Obvio_—repitió John, resoplando.

Caminaron un poco más. Las calles estaban vacías y muchos negocios cerrados. Definitivamente era muy temprano.

—Escucha, John, sobre lo de ayer-

—Ya te dije, no me importa haber matado a un mal hombre por salvar a uno bueno. No tienes que agradecer nada.

—Iba a decir que la señora Hudson quiere saber si ocuparás la habitación que queda o si compartiremos mi habitación, aunque me alegra saber que matar a un "mal hombre" no disparó ningún trauma post-guerra en tu psique. No podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que te he hecho daño psicológico de alguna clase a sólo dos días de conocernos.

John enmudeció, indignado y apenado a partes iguales ¡Maldita costumbre de hablar sin pensar!

—Ejem… Creo que tendré a aclararle a la señora Hudson que no soy tu pareja. _De nuevo_. Convencer a mi casera de que no me acuesto con mi compañero, que extraña manera de estrenar un piso.

Sherlock rió entre dientes y John también lo hizo, consciente de que su comentario había sonado por demás extraño. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un taxi, lo tomaron y durante una hora más o menos comentaron de manera bastante animada los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

John estaba perdido, y lo sabía. Perdido como un meteorito que ha sido succionado por un agujero negro de proporciones masivas. Perdido, y sin el más mínimo deseo de ser rescatado

.


	2. Madness

.

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

**JOHN**

* * *

><p><em>And now I need to know, is this real love<em>

_or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

_._

**Madness**

_._

A John le gustaba escuchar. A Sherlock le gustaba pensar en voz alta.

A John le gustaba escuchar cuando Sherlock pensaba en voz alta.

La vida en la calle Baker había resultado ser completamente diferente de lo que John hubiese podido imaginar, si los acontecimientos le hubieran dejado el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, por supuesto. Pero tener tiempo para pensar era un lujo con el cual no contaba el doctor, a quién los ires y venires de los casos, sumados a sus turnos en la clínica, apenas y le permitían alimentarse y dormir lo necesario para no colapsar frente a algún criminal, o frente a algún paciente.

Unas cuantas semanas después de mudarse al piso compartido, el caso del banquero asesinado tuvo lugar, y con él los subsecuentes peligros vividos por John y su cita, Sarah. Secuestrado, golpeado, confundido con Sherlock por los traficantes y casi asesinado. La mejor cita de todos los tiempos, según Sherlock. La peor cita de todos los tiempos, según Sarah.

La mujer había accedido a salir con él un par de veces más luego del incidente con los traficantes chinos, y las cosas parecían ir realmente bien entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, John sentía que su relación con Sarah nunca subiría el escalón necesario para llegar a algún lado. Y no porque la doctora no fuera divertida, inteligente y culta. A decir verdad, Sarah era una de las mujeres más interesantes que John hubiese conocido en mucho tiempo. Pero, y aunque John aún tenía problemas en admitirlo, de darse en cualquier momento la oportunidad de elegir entre salir con Sarah y quedarse a acompañar a Sherlock en la resolución de algún misterio, la segunda opción ganaría con creces.

Sherlock había dicho desde el primer día que pensar en voz alta le ayudaba a la hora de resolver un caso, y que a la hora de salir a recolectar data John era el sustituto perfecto del cráneo humano que el detective mantenía encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Esto a John no podía importarle menos.

Escucharle hablar en ese barítono tan característico, a veces durante horas, acerca de la evidencia, los posibles escenarios, los posibles culpables, la vida y obra de las víctimas y sus allegados, y en general, acerca de todos y cada uno de los aspectos del caso en proceso era la razón principal para no querer apartarse del lado del detective aún en los momentos más triviales. Bien podía pasarse horas sentado en su sillón fingiendo navegar por internet mientras el detective yacía inmóvil sobre alguno de los sofás, a la espera de que en algún momento Sherlock saliera de su letargo y comenzara a explicar de manera fluida la clave para resolver el acertijo de turno.

Y entre letargo y letargo, sobre todo cuando Sherlock anunciaba que estaría en su _palacio mental_, John había tenido la magnífica idea de utilizar sus nuevas e interesantes vivencias para actualizar su blog.

Tanto el caso del taxista/asesino serial, como el caso del banquero habían sido publicados por el doctor para satisfacer el objetivo principal de su sitio virtual: relatar todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Incluso contaba con lectores asiduos, los cuales incluían personas anónimas que sólo dios sabía cómo demonios terminaban leyendo su blog, algunos miembros del Yard, Harry, algunos viejos colegas y por supuesto, el propio Sherlock.

Escribir en el blog se había convertido en una tarea entretenida para John, quién cada vez que se encontraba a si mismo observando detenidamente a un inmóvil e imperturbable Sherlock en modo-palacio-mental se decía una y otra vez que sólo lo hacía para reunir toda la información necesaria.

Pero, ¿era eso en realidad lo que lo motivaba? John no estaba del todo seguro.

—John, necesito tu teléfono —dijo Sherlock de repente, incorporándose en el sofá mientras extendía una mano hacia su compañero de piso. Habían pasado no menos de cuatro horas desde que Sherlock hubiese entrado en su letargo habitual, casi el mismo tiempo que John llevaba sentado en su sillón y con la laptop sobre el regazo.

—Tú tienes un teléfono ¿Para qué quieres el mío? —inquirió John. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la laptop.

—Podrían rastrear mi número. Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Pero usar mi teléfono es menos arriesgado, ¿no?

—Tu nombre es menos reconocible.

— ¿Así que eso lo hace mejor?

—John, no tengo todo el día. La vida de alguien depende de ese mensaje.

John le miró a la cara, luego miró la mano extendida hacia él, dio un sonoro suspiro y se levantó para llevarle su teléfono móvil a Sherlock. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la palma extendida del detective con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Juro por dios que si vuelven a confundirme contigo tendrás que conseguirte un nuevo compañero de piso —amenazó John, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su asiento y habiendo olvidado por completo lo que estaba a punto de escribir.

—Deberías sentirte halagado —comentó Sherlock, tecleando un mensaje de texto y con una sonrisa insolente en sus labios—. Ser confundido con un genio no es algo de lo que todo el mundo pueda alardear.

— ¿Alardear? Casi me matan, casi _nos_ matan gracias a ti, _genio_.

—Y en el adverbio está el secreto. _Casi_, pero no. Llegué a tiempo, no pasó nada, deja de quejarte.

John hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero decidió no seguir contradiciendo a Sherlock. Sabía que era un callejón sin salida. En su lugar se dedicó a releer lo que había escrito acerca del caso del banquero y otro gesto de disgusto cruzó su rostro, haciéndole torcer un poco la boca. Llevaba sólo tres párrafos y la palabra "Sherlock" se repetía demasiadas veces como para considerarse una buena redacción. Borró algunas y el texto comenzó a perder sentido. Intentó reescribirlo, pero su idea inicial se había desvanecido y ahora la única cosa en la que lograba pensar era en Sherlock y en la increíble manera que tenía de invadir su vida hasta en las cosas más sencillas, como sus párrafos.

Perder su tren de pensamiento y que este fuese modificado por pensamientos relacionados con el detective era algo que solía ocurrirle a menudo, más a menudo de lo que pudiera considerarse normal. Pero, ¿qué era normal estando cerca de Sherlock Holmes?

¿Era acaso normal haberse mudado con él justo después de dispararle a un asesino serial por su causa? ¿Acaso era normal preferir quedarse a su lado a hacer absolutamente nada que pasar la velada con Sarah?

Harry insistía en que el hecho de pasar más tiempo con "el hombre loco" que con mujeres de su edad significaba que su pequeño hermanito estaba por fin uniéndose al lado oscuro de la fuerza. John insistía en que solo era investigación para sus entradas del blog y simple curiosidad dados los extraños e interesantes casos investigados por el detective. Aunque a decir verdad, la versión de Harry a veces le daba a John más de una noche de insomnio.

Es decir, no era como si John de repente se diera cuenta de que pasaba demasiado tiempo observando desde su sillón a un hombre cuya fisionomía y constitución no eran para nada despreciables ¡Demonios! Sherlock era hermoso, y eso hasta el más heterosexual de los hombres lo hubiese podido notar. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de saber por boca de Lestrade que tanto él como los chicos del Yard tenían una apuesta de cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Sherlock y John dieran el _feliz anuncio_, pues "nadie soportaría vivir con semejante cretino sin estar recibiendo alguna clase de _retribución_".

El mismo John se cuestionaba sus razones para seguir viviendo con Sherlock, para soportarle, e incluso más que eso, pues el doctor también procuraba que el detective comiera y durmiera lo suficiente como para no caer desmayado en alguna escena del crimen. Ocuparse de Sherlock, preocuparse por él y en general, hacer las veces de niñera/compañero-de-piso/doctor-de-cabecera/asistente-en-la-escena-del-crimen se habían convertido lentamente en el modo de vida de John.

Sherlock terminó de escribir el mensaje y colocó el teléfono de John en el bolsillo de su batín, para luego volver a recostarse en el sofá.

— ¿Terminaste con mi teléfono?

—Si te refieres a si terminé de enviar el mensaje que puede salvar la vida de ese dentista, la respuesta es sí.

— ¿Puedo tenerlo de vuelta, entonces?

—No. Aún debo esperar que me respondan para informarle a Lestrade qué es lo que debe hacer.

— ¿Así que mi teléfono móvil es tu base de operaciones?

—Más como un canal de comunicación. Uno con muy mala poesía entre sus mensajes enviados.

John rodó los ojos. Sherlock había estado leyendo su bandeja de entrada y salida. De nuevo.

—Cuando termines de irrespetar mi privacidad, quisiera mi teléfono de vuelta. Gracias —dijo simplemente, volviendo su atención a la laptop.

—Está bien —aceptó Sherlock—. Por cierto, Sarah quiere que te diga que no te molestes en recogerla mañana al finalizar su turno.

John dejó de teclear _¿"Sarah quiere que te diga"? Esto no puede ser nada bueno_.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que sabes _tú _que ella quiere que_ yo_ haga eso?

—Porque me lo pidió expresamente, luego de responder el mensaje que llegó a tu teléfono desde el suyo hace unos minutos. Obvio.

—No es obvio para mí —dijo John, sabiendo a ciencia cierta ahora que esto no podía ser nada bueno— ¿Qué decía el primer mensaje?

—Preguntaba que cómo estabas. Le dije que ambos, tú y yo, estábamos un poco adoloridos por toda la actividad física en la que nos vimos involucrados durante la mayor parte de la noche, pero que gracias por preguntar. Por supuesto, luego de un mensaje así tuve que enviarle otro diciéndole que era yo y no tú el que había respondido.

—Por supuesto —murmuró John. _Genial, otra mujer que piensa que soy gay._

John se olvidó de su teléfono y se hundió más en el sillón. De seguro ahora Sarah pensaría que él y Sherlock habían pasado la noche haciendo dios sabe que cosas. Al igual que lo pensaba la señora Hudson, Harry, y la mitad del Yard. Todos asumiendo que John y Sherlock sostenían alguna clase de relación más allá de lo platónico, de simples colegas, de simples compañeros de piso.

_Platónico._

¿Acaso había utilizado su mente ese adjetivo en particular para describir su relación con Sherlock? Ciertamente lo había hecho, pues de no ser así no estaría _googleando_ la definición de la palabra en ese preciso instante.

**Platónico **_adj- _Sentimiento que es imposible que tenga consecuencias reales por ser muy idealizado y puro. Desinteresado. Honesto.

_Sentimiento._

¿Acaso John guardaba ese o cualquier clase de sentimientos hacia su compañero de piso? ¿Algo idealizado, desinteresado, destinado a no trascender?

No era como si él, de todas las personas, deseara que lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos _trascendiera_. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de _sentir_ algo en absoluto. El sentir implica muchas cosas, cosas que John había pasado los últimos meses jurando sobre la vida de la Reina Isabel II que no existían más que en la imaginación de todos cuantos le rodeaban. Cosas que ahora, sin buscarlo siquiera, estaban comenzando a hacer clic en su agitado cerebro. Cosas como un asesinato apenas a un día de conocerle, los planes e intentos para hacerle comer y dormir lo suficiente, las excusas dadas a Sarah para seguirle el paso a Sherlock en vez de salir con ella. Cosas como las que Harry le había señalado la última vez en medio de una broma, y que John había descartado.

_Sentir. Platónico. Desinteresado._

Las palabras se quedaron en su mente, sumiéndolo en su propio letargo, hasta que el profundo tono de voz del detective le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Huston, ¿me copian?

—S-sí ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Lestrade acaba de llamar, voy a salir. Volveré en una hora —y dicho esto, el detective desapareció por la puerta de la sala común rumbo a las escaleras y luego hacia la puerta de la calle.

A John le tomó un par de minutos volver a coordinar sus pensamientos con sus acciones. Cerró la laptop, se levantó del sillón y la colocó en la mesa frente a la ventana. _Necesito llamar a Harry_, pensó, justo antes de darse cuenta de que Sherlock no se había molestado en regresarle su teléfono móvil.

.


	3. Sing for absolution

.

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

**JOHN**

* * *

><p><em>There's nowhere left to hide,<em>

_in no one to confide._

_The truth burns deep inside_

_and will never die._

**Sing for absolution**

.

Lo supo desde que corrió siete cuadras enteras para asegurarse de que Sherlock estaba bien luego de aquella explosión. Lo confirmó después de haberse ofrecido a morir por él, para salvarle.

Pudo volar en pedazos, dejar de existir, y eso lo había aterrado desde el mismo momento en el que los secuaces de ese psicópata decoraran su pecho con cartuchos con dinamita. Pero todo temor se disipó de inmediato, en el mismo instante en el que la idea de salvarle había surgido. Una brecha que le permitiera a _su amigo _escapar. Una oportunidad.

Se sintió aterrado de nuevo cuando la mira del arma invisible apuntó la cabeza de Sherlock. No había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarle, no podía salvarle de _él_ y eso lo aterraba más aún que perder su propia vida en el intento.

Pero el peligro había pasado, y su anterior aventura frente a la muerte solo había servido para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba: Estaba completamente enamorado de Sherlock y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. _Amaba_ a Sherlock y no sabía cómo es que eso era posible.

Exactamente cómo había terminado enamorado de su compañero de piso era aún un verdadero misterio para John, quién luego de haber negado a voz en cuello sus sentimientos por el detective ahora se pasaba noches enteras recostado sobre su cama, observando el techo sin realmente hacerlo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pensando. Analizando cada detalle de su relación con el detective consultor en busca de alguna pista que le sacara del dilema en el que se encontraba metido. Algo que le explicara cómo era posible que él, John Watson, el "casanova empedernido" cómo Sarah le decía a veces, hubiese posado sus afectos en la única persona del mundo que jamás podría corresponderle.

Y es que Sherlock era Sherlock y siempre lo sería. Un extraño hombre con una capacidad extraordinaria para la resolución de misterios, con una mente brillante y con nulo conocimiento de cosas banales, como tallas de ropa o el nombre del Primer Ministro. Las cosas mundanas como las relaciones interpersonales más allá de la simple convivencia de compañeros de piso, conocidos casuales, ex compañeros de universidad y afines, eran sin duda una de sus áreas de no-experticia. Ni hablar de relaciones de pareja, si es que alguna vez había tenido una. Entonces, ¿poner sus esperanzas y expectativas en una relación más allá de lo platónico con Sherlock Holmes? Impensable.

A pesar de sus sentimientos, a pesar de saberse total e inexplicablemente perdido entre los inhóspitos parajes del amor no correspondido, a pesar de la insistencia de Harry -y, por qué no decirlo, de todo el maldito mundo- en que Sherlock también era _completamente gay_ por él. A pesar de todo eso, John no se permitía hacerse ilusiones.

La vida con Sherlock era imperfectamente perfecta tal y como estaba hasta el momento, con ellos dos siendo los mejores compañeros, sincronizados cual manecillas de reloj a la hora de detener criminales y desenmarañar enigmas. Siquiera pensar en hacer algo que pudiese quebrar esa confianza implícita y arraigada entre ellos dos era algo que John no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Poner en peligro la relación que tenía con el detective, incluso si esta no podía estar más lejos de lo qué sus inoportunos _sentimientos _pudiesen desear, era algo que ni siquiera estaba abierto a discusión.

Por lo tanto, y por el bien de su nueva y prometedora vida como ex-doctor militar y actual asistente de detective consultor, todos esos sentimientos románticos recién descubiertos bien podían irse despidiendo de la superficie, quedando completamente enterrados bajo toneladas y toneladas de citas con secretarias, asistentes de odontología, enfermeras, administradoras de recursos humanos, cajeras de la tienda de abarrotes, meseras del restaurant italiano a dos cuadras de la clínica, lectoras asiduas del blog y en general, cualquier mujer que estuviese dispuesta a dejarse deslumbrar por los entrañables encantos del Dr. John H. Watson.

El único fallo en el plan de John era, sin embargo, la misma persona cuya existencia llevase al doctor a idearlo en primer lugar.

Sherlock parecía haberse dado a la tarea, consciente o inconscientemente, de arruinar todas y cada una de las citas que John intentaba tener. Bien fuera dejándole encerrado -supuestamente sin intención- en el piso que ambos compartían, soltando algún comentario inapropiado frente a la conquista de turno, reteniéndole más de lo necesario en alguna escena del crimen o dejándose caer en el sitio mismo donde la cita se desarrollaba. Sea cual fuese la estrategia utilizada por Sherlock, esta daba resultado en la mayoría de los casos, dejando a John frustrado, con una cantidad ridícula de cenas a medio comer por las que pagar, y con una lista interminable de féminas que juraban sobre el nombre de la Reina Madre que el doctor y el detective se estaban acostando.

La última estratagema habían resultado ser incontables llamadas y mensajes de voz a su teléfono móvil, el cual conveniente y misteriosamente había perdido la capacidad de funcionar en _modo avión_ y resonaba en medio del silencio cada vez que alguien decidía llamarle o dejarle algo en el correo de voz.

La cita con Lucy, la mesera del café frente a la clínica, había naufragado alrededor de la quinta nota de voz de Sherlock, quién aparentemente acababa de toparse _sin querer_ con un caso en un teatro del Strand. Un asesinato en vivo y directo, en medio de la obra y teniendo como víctima y victimario a un par de actores de la puesta en escena de "Terror Nocturno". Algo que involucraba muchos sospechosos, extraños motivos y una muleta de aluminio.

Lucy, como tantas otras, dejó el lugar completamente irritada tras indicar que esa había sido "una de las peores citas de toda su vida", y John había pasado la siguiente media hora acabándose la cena para dos mientras escuchaba y tomaba nota de la información descrita por Sherlock vía telefónica. Al finalizar el último mensaje, John telefoneó a Lestrade para informarle del caso y en seguida se dirigió al lugar de los acontecimientos, no teniendo ya nada mejor qué hacer más que ubicar a Sherlock e impedirle tomar _prestada _alguna pieza de utilería para algún experimento.

John halló a Sherlock exactamente donde imaginó que estaría: en la segunda fila de asientos, reclinado hacia atrás y con los pies sobre el asiento de en frente.

—Imaginé que seguirías aquí —dijo, lanzándose sobre el asiento a la derecha de Sherlock sin mayor formalidad.

—Imaginé que vendrías —respondió el detective—. E incluso supuse que llegarías antes que Lestrade. Veo que la incompetencia del Yard nunca decepciona.

—El restaurant quedaba cerca de aquí. El Yard queda mucho más al este. Es injusto comparar el tiempo que me tomaría a mi llegar hasta acá con el tiempo que le tomaría a ellos —razonó John, reclinándose también en su asiento.

—Aun así, a ellos les pagan por llegar a tiempo a esta clase de eventos. A ti, no —puntualizó Sherlock—. E incluso terminaste de cenar antes de venir aquí. Eso sí que es un nuevo record para Lestrade y su equipo de tortugas ciegas.

John ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo es que Sherlock sabía que había terminado de cenar antes de venir al teatro, demasiado acostumbrado ahora a las habilidades deductivas del otro. En lugar de eso, se limitó a asentir, dándole la razón.

—Tienes razón. Si a ellos les pagan por hacerlo, están en la obligación de llegar primero que el asistente del detective consultor.

—Yo siempre tengo razón, John —bromeó Sherlock— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cena con...? ¿Sarah? —Preguntó. Nada extraño que el detective hubiese olvidado que John y Sarah habían dejado de tener citas hacía muchos meses. Al parecer "Sarah" era el único nombre de las novias de John que Sherlock era capaz de recordar.

—Lucy, no Sarah —corrigió John, sabiendo que sería en vano—. La cena estuvo bien, buena comida. La cita, por otro lado, fue "una de las peores de su vida" —recitó, marcando las comillas en el aire, con ambas manos—. Últimamente eso es todo lo que recibo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, no pongas esa cara, John. Ahora tienes algo que contar en tu blog. La gente quiere saber de tus fracasos con las mujeres al igual que de tus logros. Quieren saber que eres humano —comentó Sherlock, utilizando casi las mismas palabras que John le dijera un mes atrás con respecto a su último caso no resuelto.

—Ja ja, Sherlock. Muy gracioso.

—Quizás puedas comentar lo mal que resultó tu cita mientras relatas el caso del asesino teatral.

— ¿El asesino teatral?

— ¿O prefieres _la muleta de aluminio_? En mi opinión el primero es más acertado, aunque conociéndote diría que tomarás el segundo. Una gran pérdida de dramatismo.

—Aún no sé ni siquiera si subiré este al blog —indicó John, pensando en cómo podría hacer para redactar el caso de forma convincente sin haber estado presente durante los acontecimientos.

— ¡Pues deberías! Es esto, o hablar de tu cita fallida —se mofó el detective.

—Créeme que si hablo de mi cita, diré que fue de maravilla.

— ¿Mintiéndole a sus lectores, doctor? ¿Qué dirían los demás bloggers si se enteraran de su reprochable comportamiento y ocultamiento de la verdad?

—Dirían "bienvenido al club, ya eres uno de los nuestros."

Ambos hombres rieron a carcajada limpia mientras unas sirenas distantes resonaban en el vacío recinto. El cuerpo de Matthew Michael aún yacía sobre el escenario, mientras que los demás integrantes de la compañía de teatro debían estar tras bastidores esperando la llegada de los policías. Algunos testigos de lo acontecido se encontraban cuchicheando desde la última fila de asientos y varios miembros del staff del teatro habían comenzado a acercarse.

Las sirenas se escucharon con más claridad al tiempo que varios miembros del Yard ingresaban por las varias entradas del lugar. Integrantes de la comisión forense comenzaron a desalojar a los presentes, acordonando la escena del crimen y marcando la evidencia. Lestrade entró un momento después, seguido por Donovan, haciendo que ambos, John y Sherlock, se levantaran de sus asientos para darle encuentro al detective inspector, explicarle la situación y así poder abandonar ese antiguo teatro rumbo a la calle Baker.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales:<em>** El caso de la muleta de aluminio (The Aluminum Crotch) lo pueden encontrar relatado con lujo de detalles en el blog de John H. Watson. Si no han leído el blog de John, ¿qué están esperando para hacerlo? ¡Vayan ya!


	4. Undisclosed desires

.

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

**JOHN**

* * *

><p><em>I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,<em>

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

_._

**Undisclosed desires**

.

John se removió en la cama. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero estaba consciente. Todo lo consciente que puede estar alguien cuando recién se despierta. Intentó girarse sobre su espalda pero algo lo estaba bloqueando, algo pesado, cálido, y que… ¿respiraba?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y no pudo ver nada más que penumbra. Su vista estaba empañada y en la posición en la que se encontraba era completamente incapaz de mover los brazos para enjugarse los ojos. Esperó un par de minutos hasta acostumbrarse a las sombras, distinguiendo la pared de su habitación y vislumbrando el reloj de la mesita: eran exactamente las tres de la madrugada.

Se movió lo más despacio que pudo, procurando hacer la mínima presión sobre la cama y moverse lo menos posible dentro de lo complicado de la situación. Liberó el brazo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y el colchón, y accedió a una posición un poco más cómoda mientras que el bulto a sus espaldas profería un sonoro suspiro. Inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones e intentando relajarse para volverse a dormir. De nada servía resistirse, y no era como si jamás hubiese dormido con él en su cama. De hecho, desde unos cuantos días para acá dormir con él pegado a su espalda se estaba volviendo costumbre.

John giró un poco más, quedando frente a frente con Sherlock, que estaba aún profundamente dormido. Lo podía notar por la expresión pacífica de su rostro, una que solo asomaba en las afiladas facciones cuando ciertamente había conciliado el sueño. John le observó por varios minutos, completamente despierto ahora, consciente de que Sherlock se encontraba de nuevo en su cama. Durmiendo con él.

Esto había pasado en días anteriores, tres veces para ser exactos, y a la mañana siguiente John despertaba solo, como si nada hubiese pasado, y el detective jamás lo mencionaba. Pero John sabía, y es que ser un doctor de guerra deja costumbres, y una de ellas es tener la capacidad de despertar ante el menor movimiento.

Siempre era el mismo M.O.: John despertaba a media madrugada con Sherlock pegado a él y profundamente dormido. Lo veía -o lo sentía, dependiendo de la posición en la que se encontrara el doctor- dormir por varias horas, hasta que el alba llegara o hasta que el propio John fuese capaz de conciliar el sueño; luego Sherlock despertaba y salía de su cama, y John fingía estar dormido, o algunas veces realmente lo estaba. El doctor despertaba y bajaba desayunar, y nada era mencionado por ninguno de los dos.

Los sentimientos de John por su compañero de piso, esos que el doctor hubiera luchado tanto por desterrar de su interior, se habían visto incrementados por la cercanía de su cuerpo, por el olor de su cabello y por su vulnerabilidad cuando estaba realmente dormido. John quería cuidarle, protegerle, evitarle todo daño o mal que pudiera amenazarle. Porque Sherlock era para él lo que un niño pequeño para su madre, una criatura completamente indefensa e incorrupta, tan frágil como la más fina de las porcelanas, y tan indescifrable como el universo escondido dentro de sus ojos azul vibrante

Y sin embargo, toda la situación era en extremo dolorosa para el médico. Dolorosa para su corazón tontamente empeñado en albergar deseos ocultos por su mejor amigo, dolorosa para su alma cansada de fingir que sus sentimientos no iban más allá de la simple amistad. Dolía ver a Sherlock acurrucarse en su espalda o en su pecho cada noche, porque John sabía la razón de tan extraño comportamiento. La razón de estar aparente determinado a no comer ni hablar. La razón de su innegable tristeza. Y la razón yacía sepultada varios metros bajo tierra en alguna tumba sin marcar.

La Mujer, Irene Adler. La única que había sido capaz de burlar las estrategias del detective consultor, y la única que había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarse asesinar en la víspera de navidad.

Sherlock no lo decía, pero John lo sabía. Sabía que en la cabeza de su amigo esa mujer significaba mucho más de lo que nadie hubiera significado jamás. Quizás porque le había burlado y escapado. Quizás porque le había impedido deducirla, y eso le intrigaba. Quizás porque había sido la única lo suficientemente interesante como para llamar verdaderamente la atención de Sherlock. O quizás, simplemente, porque se había ofrecido desnuda frente a él, demostrando no solo su astucia, sino su desfachatez, probando que no era una mujer cualquiera, era La Mujer, dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Como Sherlock. Una a la que Sherlock podía considerar su igual, que se había ganado el respeto del detective y que había muerto, dejándole deprimido.

John sabía que las noches en las que Sherlock se acercaba a su cama tenían el único propósito de alejar el recuerdo de Irene de la mente del detective. Lo sabía y dolía, pues ser considerado por su mejor amigo como un reemplazo de _esa mujer_ era por demás denigrante. Y sin embargo, John no podía siquiera considerar pedirle que parara. No _quería_ hacerlo. Tener la posibilidad de verle dormir, de dormir con él, así fuese simplemente para amainar el recuerdo de Irene, valía la pena a pesar de las circunstancias.

John lo observó de hito a hito, registrando cada detalle que la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana le permitía vislumbrar. Su rizos oscuros cayendo grácilmente sobre su frente, su pecho moviéndose al compás de su respiración, su nariz respingada y sus labios rosados, en forma de corazón, un poco entreabiertos, invitándole.

Más de una vez se preguntó cómo sería besarlos, y más de una vez se descubrió a si mismo batallando por vencer esos deseos mientras Sherlock se encontraba a menos de un palmo de él, completamente dormido. Incluso llegó a considerar apelar al silente acuerdo que tenían de no mencionar nada acerca de esas noches durmiendo juntos. Podría apelar a eso, y besarle por fin, o tal vez llegar más allá, para luego simplemente alegar amnesia. Pero no. John no era capaz de hacerle eso a Sherlock a sabiendas del vulnerable estado mental en el que se encontraba.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a conciliar una vez más el sueño hasta despertar de nuevo en una cama vacía. Pero aparentemente era alguien más el que no quería dormir esa noche.

—_John._

John se sobresaltó, pero no abrió los ojos. Quizás el detective estuviera hablando dormido, aunque a decir verdad era la primera vez que John le escuchara hacerlo. Al menos en el breve lapso que llevaban durmiendo juntos.

—John, despierta. Sé que estás despierto. Lo veo en el poco movimiento de tus párpados cerrados.

Esta vez el susurro fue más claro, y autoritario. Sin duda alguna Sherlock estaba también despierto. John abrió los ojos con cautela, encontrándose con los ojos de Sherlock devolviéndole la mirada. Podría perderse en esos ojos, y se reprendió mentalmente por la cara que seguramente estaría componiendo al verlos tan de cerca. Si Sherlock comenzaba a burlarse de él, siempre podía alegar que estaba medio dormido.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? Ya casi amanece y de verdad quiero descansar un poco más.

Sherlock le miró atentamente por un par de segundos, y John tuvo la plena certeza de que lo estaba _deduciendo_, pero no le importó. Que Sherlock lo dedujera todo el tiempo y que aún así no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos por él dejaba mucho que decir de las habilidades del detective en esa materia.

—Necesito entender una cosa —John rodó los ojos, resignándose a no volver a dormir en lo que restaba de madrugada.

— ¿Qué quieres entender?

—Quiero entender por qué razón no me sacas de tu cama nunca, cuando he venido aquí casi todas las noches a horas bastante imprácticas.

La pregunta tomó a John por sorpresa. Lo pensó un poco, y respondió con la explicación más neutra y general que se le ocurrió, omitiendo, por supuesto, todo el hecho de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo.

—Mientras me dejes dormir, no tengo ningún problema con que duermas en mi cama las veces que quieras, Sherlock —el detective le miró, poco convencido a juzgar por su expresión.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es eso a lo que me refiero, John —alegó. John resopló sonoramente y habló de nuevo.

—Escucha. Sé que estás pasando por algo a lo que no estás acostumbrado, y que tal vez no comprendes. Lo sé aunque no me lo digas. Lo sé aunque ni tú mismo lo admitas. Porque soy tu amigo y te conozco, vivo contigo y sé que lo de… _Irene_—decir ese nombre le dejaba un regusto bastante amargo— te afectó. No tengo problema en que vengas a dormir conmigo, a pesar de que jamás lo habíamos hablado. De hecho, si quisieras hablar, tampoco habría problema para mí. Aunque ambos sabemos que eso de hablar no va a suceder —El doctor terminó su monólogo y sonrió ligeramente, viendo directamente los ojos de Sherlock.

—A veces me pregunto por qué sigues aquí, a pesar de mi comportamiento —dijo Sherlock, bajo la atónita mirada de John—. No creo que exista otra persona en el mundo dispuesta a compartir piso conmigo, mucho menos a soportar lo que tú soportas —el detective calló, y se acurrucó un poco más cerca de John, estaba visiblemente agotado. _Quizás por eso viene a dormir aquí, porque en su cama no puede conciliar el sueño,_pensó John.

—Creo que el sueño te está afectando. Estás diciendo incoherencias —bromeó John, acomodándose también en la cama, hasta quedar a la misma altura del detective. En verdad _quería_ dormir.

—Ya sabes, ha de ser porque técnicamente no debería estar aquí. Si mañana lo mencionas, pretenderé que te has vuelto loco o algo. Tengo una reputación —bromeó Sherlock de vuelta, sonriendo un poco y cerrando los ojos.

John sonrió también y cerró los ojos, para intentar dormir. Sabía que a partir de esa noche Sherlock no se acercaría más a su cama, y eso le decepcionaba un poco. Pero decidió que era mejor saborear todas las palabras dichas por su amigo algunos momentos antes, esas en las que se denotaba que Sherlock también pensaba a veces en él y no solo en _ella_. Como debía ser.

Se abrigó en ese pensamiento y suspiró, sintiéndose caer rápidamente en las tierras de Morfeo. Hasta que algo lo sacó de allí bruscamente.

Una cálida sensación en su frente y el inconfundible calor del vaho de la respiración de otra persona sobre sus labios. Por un segundo temió abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba soñando. Por un mínimo instante temió haber soñado toda la conversación. Pero no era un sueño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando los de Sherlock más cerca de lo que los hubiera visto nunca. La frente del detective pegada a la suya, y una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de John. Sus respiraciones mezclándose, y el corazón del doctor a punto de salírsele de pecho. Sherlock estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler su cabello. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón. Parpadeó varias veces, regresando de nuevo al mundo real, ubicándose en tiempo y espacio. _Esto no era normal_.

—Sherlock ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Tengo mi frente pegada a la tuya, y te estoy mirando a los ojos ¿acaso no es obvio?

—Sé que es lo que estás haciendo. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito?

—Experimentar.

— ¿Experimentar?

—Quería saber cómo se sentía.

— ¿Cómo se sentía qué?

—Hacer esto contigo.

— ¿_Esto_? ¿Esto qué?

—Demostraciones físicas de afecto, John.

—Ah… Ja ja. No es gracioso. Ya puedes soltarme.

John tragó con dificultad. No estaba seguro de poder contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Sus impulsos de besar y morder esa boca en forma de corazón estaban comenzando a salir de nuevo, y estaba seguro de que Sherlock sólo estaba jugando con él para no dejarle dormir en paz. O eso pensaba él.

—John, voy a besarte.

Su mente tardó un par de nanosegundos más de lo normal en procesar esa última frase, y para cuando pudo hacerlo los labios de Sherlock ya estaban sobre los suyos. Sherlock, su compañero de piso, su amigo, con el que dormía casi todas las noches, le estaba besando; y John no sabía qué hacer. Pensó en apartarse, pero eso hubiera sido descortés. Pensó en corresponder, pero temió que eso pudiera dejarlo expuesto. Pensó tantas cosas que ya no supo qué hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, pues no era como si él lo hubiese iniciado.

Cerró los ojos y atrapó los labios de Sherlock, hasta ahora prácticamente inmóviles sobre los suyos. Los saboreó y descubrió su forma con la punta de la lengua, sin apartarse, sin apresurarlo. Quería registrar cada detalle posible de esta locura que estaba viviendo, y de la cual probablemente pronto despertaría, empapado en sudor y con una erección del tamaño del Gherkin.

Pero no parecía que fuese un sueño, de hecho, en sus sueños Sherlock era mucho más activo. En esta realidad alterna, en cambio, el detective apenas se movía, dejándose guiar por John. John se preguntó si acaso Sherlock habría hecho esto alguna vez en su vida, dado su historial de no saber demasiado de cosas cotidianas, y luego recordó que el hombre había ido a la universidad. _Por supuesto que ha hecho esto_, _nadie va a la universidad sin tener ni siquiera alguna noche de sexo casual_.

Cuando la palabra sexo apareció en su mente, John se sintió repentinamente paralizado. Acaso era _eso_ lo que quería experimentar Sherlock. Experimentar con él, como si fuese una simple rata de laboratorio. Utilizarle para recabar información, como si de una probeta se tratase ¿Y qué tal si todo lo que Sherlock quería era distraerse? Distraerse de eso que no lo dejaba descansar por las noches en su propia cama ¿Qué tal si era solo por distraer su mente de _ella_ que le había besado en primer lugar? El solo pensamiento alejó todo entusiasmo que John hubiese experimentado. Pensar en que ese primer beso entre Sherlock y él pudiera deberse al simple aburrimiento del detective hizo que John se sintiera repentinamente enfermo.

Rompió el beso de la manera más amable que pudo, fingiendo haber parado para respirar. Sherlock abrió los ojos y le miró de nuevo, seguramente analizando cada detalle de su "experimento".

—John-

—Mejor vamos a dormir de una vez —cortó John, dándole la espalda al detective. Pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que Sherlock decidió lo mejor era no hablar del tema.

Varios minutos después, John pudo escuchar la respiración regular de su compañero de piso, dando a entender que ya estaba dormido. Él también intentó dormir un poco, a pesar de lo acontecido, y eventualmente lo consiguió. Al despertar la mañana siguiente, Sherlock ya no estaba.

.


	5. Blackout

.

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

**JOHN**

* * *

><p><em>This love's too good to last<em>

_and I'm too old to dream._

_._

**Blackout**

.

Había sido un tonto. Un tonto en verdad. Si en algún lugar del mundo alguien estuviera organizando un concurso para determinar la persona más ingenua de toda la tierra, el nombre "John Hamish Watson" de seguro sería el primero en ser postulado.

Por supuesto que Sherlock querría conservar el teléfono móvil que perteneciera a esa mujer. Por supuesto que querría guardarlo como un tesoro, un tótem simbólico de alguien que había sido realmente importante para él. Después de todo, Sherlock aún conservaba el teléfono rosa de Jennifer Wilson y el falso teléfono rosa que le dejara el maniático de Moriarty. Era de esperarse que quisiera conservar también el teléfono de Irene Adler, y sólo un tonto como John Watson hubiese podido esperar lo contrario.

Y sin bien ya ese capítulo de sus vidas estaba pasado y olvidado, enterrado en alguna fosa común pakistaní junto con la ex-dueña del teléfono móvil, John aún se encontraba navegando entre sus consecuencias.

La presencia de Irene en sus vidas, al menos desde el punto de vista de John, sólo había servido para confirmar lo que John ya sospechaba: Sherlock Holmes jamás sería capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

No importaba para nada aquel beso que Sherlock le diera la noche antes de la víspera de año nuevo. Ese incidente jamás había sido mencionado de nuevo, y John había comenzado a pensar en él como un sueño, llegando a dudar a veces de su propia certeza de que había sido completamente real. Sin embargo, y como John sospechara aquella vez, el beso no había sido más que Sherlock intentando distraerse, utilizándole para alguno de sus experimentos, usando sus labios y su cama para olvidarse por unos instantes de que Irene Adler estaba supuestamente muerta.

Pero resultó no estar muerta esa vez, como resultó no ser lo que ellos pensaban que era. Todo había sido un plan para quedarse con buena parte de las riquezas nacionales, un plan elaborado para humillar a Sherlock, doblegar a Mycroft y en general para ser "la dominatríz que puso de rodillas a la nación".Sin embargo, Sherlock se las arregló para desbaratar los planes de la mujer antes de que el daño se extendiera demasiado, entregándosela a Mycroft y terminando con todo el asunto.

Y aún así, después de todo lo que le había hecho, luego de humillarle y engañarle, Sherlock quería conservar el bendito teléfono móvil.

A decir verdad, John no estaba muy seguro de por qué le molestaba tanto. Era realmente tonto sentirse así de alterado a causa de un simple teléfono. O quizás no era solo eso lo que fastidiaba a John. Tal vez era la noción de que después de haberle hecho tantas cosas _malas_, Sherlock deseara conservar algo de ella, mientras que John, que era prácticamente la máquina arroja-cumplidos del detective, lo único que había recibido era un beso olvidado en medio de la madrugada y más confusión con la que lidiar al final de la jornada.

El asunto era que _Sherlock es Sherlock_, y quizás en esa retorcida cabeza de rizos oscuros el hecho de ser vencido en un juego de astucia era más importante que el de recibir cumplidos a diestra y siniestra. Estaba más que comprobado que el detective no sentía las cosas de la misma forma que todos los demás, y al ser John un simple mortal, lo único que podía hacer eran conjeturas. Lo malo de las conjeturas era que casi siempre tenían lugar a las tantas de la noche, en noches en las cuales el doctor debía estar descansando para poder atender debidamente a sus pacientes en la mañana.

Esta noche era una de esas noches. Una de esas noches en las que terminaba despierto sobre su cama durante horas y horas, preguntándose por qué demonios seguía conservando sentimientos románticos hacia alguien que jamás le correspondería. Tampoco era como si pudiese dejar de sentir cosas a voluntad, después de todo sólo Sherlock Holmes era capaz de _borrar_ las cosas innecesarias de su sistema. Y, de haber podido hacer lo del truco del _borrador mental_, John jamás permitiría que todo lo que sentía hacia el detective fuese eliminado de su interior. Sherlock era su amigo, su mejor amigo a decir verdad, y sentimientos tontos de colegiala aparte, el detective era para John la persona más importante.

John mataría por Sherlock, o mejor dicho, ya lo había hecho. También moriría por él, por protegerle. Sherlock se había convertido sin darse cuenta en el centro de su vida, en su gigante gaseoso personal, haciéndole gravitar alrededor de él sin siquiera tener que pedirlo en voz alta. Y ese era el gran dilema, que aún apartando los tontos sentimientos de John por Sherlock, John lo daría todo por él. Aún a sabiendas de no ser correspondido, aún sin que Sherlock se lo hubiera pedido nunca de manera directa. Aún así, la prioridad máxima en la vida de John Watson era asegurarse de que Sherlock Holmes se encontrara sano, y a salvo.

Y dolía.

Dolía estar consciente de todo, y no querer hacer nada para evitarlo. Dolía estar consciente de que Sherlock jamás podría corresponderle ¡Demonios! John ni siquiera sabía si su amistad era tan valiosa para Sherlock como la amistad de Sherlock lo era para él. El doctor estaba dando bastonazos a ciegas, y lo peor de todo era que le gustaba. Lo peor de todo era que no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Sherlock se había convertido en su droga personal, su porción de peligro, su aliento de vida luego de haber estado tan perdido todos esos meses posteriores a ser incapacitado a causa del tiro en su hombro y la cojera psicosomática en su pierna. Sherlock le había sacado del gris y le había presentado nuevos y vibrantes colores. Sherlock le había hecho sonreír como no lo hubiera hecho en décadas. Sherlock le había recordado cómo se sentía estar vivo, y a la vez le había recordado lo que era sentirse descorazonado.

Quizás todo esto hubiera sido más fácil si no se hubiera empeñado en albergar esperanzas por tanto tiempo. Quizás de haber sido menos ingenuo hoy no estaría recostado en la cama tratando de decidir qué hacer con sus sentimientos no correspondidos. O quizás, sólo quizás, todo esto no era para nada su culpa. Quizás todo era culpa de su sádico destino, que le permitió venir a enamorarse de la única persona en todo el ancho mundo que jamás estaría en la capacidad de quererle de vuelta.

Pero ya de nada valía lamentarse, pues la vida le había regalado una nueva oportunidad más allá del eco de la guerra y ya iba siendo hora de que le hiciera frente a sus problemas como el soldado que era, con la frente en alto y trazando la mejor estrategia. Así que esa noche John tomó una decisión: A partir de ese momento las noches en vela pensando ridiculeces quedaban terminantemente prohibidas para John Watson.

Olvidarse de esos sentimientos románticos que tan mal le hacían, eso era lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Dejarse de tonterías y aceptar que jamás habría algo más que amistad entre él y su compañero de piso. Enterrarse en novias y más novias hasta conseguir alguna muchacha de bien con la cual sentar cabeza. Sentar cabeza, proteger su corazón detrás de la estabilidad de un compromiso y autoexorcizarse los fantasmas de su amor por Sherlock. Pura, simple y anticuada _negación_.

Lo intentaría hasta lograrlo, porque sabía que era la única manera de salir en una sola pieza de toda esa situación. Lo lograría, y eventualmente todo el episodio de _le quiero pero no me quiere de vuelta _terminaría siendo un simple recuerdo. Lo superaría, y al final del camino obtendría lo mejor de ambos mundos: Sherlock, sus genialidades, su mente brillante y su compañía, y una mujer que sí fuera capaz de corresponderle.

Sí. Definitivamente eso haría.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>** finales:**_ A todos los que han dejado review, y a los que siguen esta historia desde la distancia: ¡Gracias! Alegran mi día a día.


	6. Hyperchondriac music

.

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte I<p>

**JOHN**

* * *

><p><em>Who's returned from the dead?<em>

_Who remains?_

_._

**Hyperchondriac music **

.

Nadie regresa de la muerte.

Por muy fuerte que lo desees, por mucho que te empeñes en creer que todo es una pesadilla de la cual despertarás tarde o temprano, por mucho que trates de olvidarlo, por mucho que trates de esconderte; nadie, absolutamente nadie regresa luego de haberse estrellado de cabeza contra el pavimento.

John Watson sabía esto mejor que cualquiera, y lo había aprendido de la peor manera.

Su mejor amigo se había suicidado frente a sus ojos, John lo vio lanzarse al vacío desde la azotea del St. Barts. Lo vio tirado en la acera con montones de sangre a su alrededor, sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en él sin verle realmente, desenfocados, vacíos. Sin pulso. Inmóvil. _Muerto._

— ¿Por qué ahora? —había dicho Ella al verle regresar a su consultorio.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí —había respondido él, aunque a decir verdad ni siquiera John sabía la razón.

Necesitaba sacar tantas cosas de su pecho, pero a la vez le era imposible decirlas en voz alta. Escuchar su voz al decir tales cosas era como aceptar la realidad, una realidad en la que Sherlock se había suicidado en sus narices, una realidad en la que John no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Pasó de la terapia y fue directo a presentarle sus respetos al fallecido detective. Intentó sacar allí todo lo que le oprimía la respiración, pero no lo logró. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle las gracias a una lápida de mármol, para luego sucumbir a la tristeza y pedirle estúpidamente que cumpliera el último milagro sólo por él.

_No estés muerto._

Pero por supuesto que nada recibió a cambio más que el silencio del cementerio y la soledad que amenazaba con tragarle entero. El último fragmento de autocontrol que le quedaba se desmoronó luego de aquella tonta petición sin respuesta, y lloró por primera vez desde que se uniera al ejército, demasiado tiempo atrás.

Tuvo que hacer uso de su entrenamiento militar para recomponerse; se enjugó las lágrimas y se enderezó, adoptando la posición que adoptaría un soldado al presentar respetos ante su superior. Asintió para sí mismo, y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Sin embargo, la tumba de Sherlock parecía ser el único lugar del cual jamás lograría alejarse. No del todo, no cuando una parte de él mismo estaba enterrada seis pies bajo tierra, enfundada seguramente en su icónico abrigo color plomo, con esos ojos azules que jamás volverían a abrirse para mirarle con complicidad, con esos labios en forma de corazón que jamás volverían a pronunciar su nombre. Una parte de John había muerto ese día frente al St. Barts, una parte de su alma que jamás podría ser recuperada.

Los días posteriores no fueron mejores. Luego de haber ido a recoger sus cosas antes del entierro, John no había tenido el valor de regresar al departamento que compartiera con Sherlock, y había terminado mudándose al cuarto de visitas de Harry. Su hermana le había acogido y hasta le había ofrecido compartir casa permanentemente, pero John sabía que quedarse con Harry demasiado tiempo no podía terminar en nada bueno y luego de algunos meses consiguió un pequeño lugar cerca del Regent's Park. No obstante, esos meses en casa de Harry fueron el peor periodo que John pudiese recordar, y no precisamente por la costumbre de su hermana de llegar a las tres de la madrugada.

Demasiado disperso como para lograr trabajar de manera adecuada y habiendo abandonado su último empleo de medio turno en la emergencia del hospital Charing Cross, John se pasaba los días mirando por la ventana sin ver nada en particular. Apenas y comía, apenas y dormía, apenas y sabía qué día de la semana era o qué hora marcaba el reloj encima de la pared de la cocina.

El reloj que antes coronara la mesita de noche cerca de su cama en el 221b de la calle Baker había sido la primera víctima de uno de sus recientes accesos de ira, en los cuales cualquier objeto que sirviera como detonante de algún recuerdo relacionado con Sherlock era inevitablemente estrellado contra el suelo, o la pared, o el enlosado bajo el balcón de su habitación en la segunda planta de la casa de Harry.

Así pasaba los días, evitando toparse con objetos que le trajeran recuerdos de la vida que jamás recuperaría, dejando las horas pasar sin poder hacer nada más que mirar el vacío, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar dentro de un mal sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento. Pero si aún le quedaban dudas de que ésta era su nueva realidad, estas eran disipadas en cuanto lograba dormirse.

Las pesadillas asechaban cada una de sus noches, pesadillas que nada tenían que ver con aquellas que tuviera un par de años atrás luego de regresar de la guerra. Estas nuevas pesadillas eran distintas, y en alguna forma, mucho más crueles. Soñaba con Sherlock, con su vida juntos y con algunos de sus casos. Lo veía y escuchaba tan claramente que le era prácticamente imposible distinguir la realidad del sueño. A veces incluso llegaba a tocarle: un roce de sus manos, un choque de hombros; tal y como pasaba cuando Sherlock vivía, como si el detective consultor ahora viviese dentro de los sueños de John, dentro de su cabeza.

Verle en todo su esplendor, escucharle, _sentirle_, hacía que todo el asunto de los sueños se le escapara de las manos. Más de una noche se encontró soñando tan intensamente que al despertar se hallaba desconcertado, luchando por reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, luchando por aceptar que Sherlock ya no estaba con él, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Era como si su subconsciente quisiera torturarle por no haber sido capaz de salvar a Sherlock de sí mismo. Como si la paz que proviene de conciliar un sueño reconfortante no estuviese destinada para él. Hallar consuelo en la semi inconsciencia del REM no era una opción para John, mucho menos cuando él mismo sentía que no merecía consuelo alguno.

Se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido a Sherlock. Culpable por haber sido tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba frente a él. Una y mil veces repasó la última conversación que sostuvieran antes de esa llamada desde la azotea, la conversación en la que Sherlock alegaba que su soledad lo protegía, la conversación en la que John había sido tan imbécil como para decirle que no era más que una "máquina". Todo había sido una treta para alejar al doctor del St. Barts, para quitarle del medio mientras su mejor amigo en todo el mundo se suicidaba presa de la desesperación, pensando que el mundo pronto le creería un fraude. Y John fue tan estúpido como para caer en ella.

"Esa es la fragilidad del genio, John. Siempre necesita una audiencia", le había dicho Sherlock alguna vez, y tal vez eso era lo que había sucedido. Moriarty había tomado meticulosamente todas y cada una de las cosas que hacían de Sherlock alguien reconocido y las había usado en su contra. Había hecho creer a todo mundo que las habilidades extraordinarias del detective no eran más que patrañas. Jim Moriarty le había arrebatado a Sherlock su audiencia, y al ser _El Trabajo _la única cosa en el planeta que Sherlock considerase importante, su propia vida había perdido sentido.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, los sentimientos de John hacia el detective le hubieran mostrado algo más por lo que vivir. Quizás saberse amado por John hubiese sido suficiente para mantener a Sherlock en la tierra de los vivos. De no haber sido John tan cobarde como para jamás decir nada, tal vez Sherlock seguiría con vida. Pero ya era tarde, y de nada valían las conjeturas.

Tres semanas pasaron sin que John saliera de su estado depresivo. Tres semanas en las que todo parecía haber vuelto a ser tan o más gris de lo que fuera en ese diminuto departamento que le asignaron al regresar de Afganistán. Tres semanas durante las cuales John consideró no una, sino varias veces, tomar la Browning guardada en su mesita de noche y apuntarla directamente al interior de su garganta.

Tomar su propia vida, tal y como lo había considerado durante ese breve periodo de tiempo después de la incapacitación por la herida en su hombro. La verdadera razón para haber adquirido el arma en primer lugar. En aquel entonces su vida había perdido el sentido y dejar de existir para siempre parecía ser la única alternativa posible para él. Y ahora, un par de años después, el gris le había alcanzado de nuevo, haciéndole plantearse la posibilidad de terminar de una vez y por todas con el chiste cruel en el que se había convertido su vida. Morir, y tal vez reunirse con Sherlock en el más allá, si es que existía tal cosa.

Fue solo después de haber pasado toda una noche con el arma cargada en su mano que John decidió que era hora de buscar ayuda.

Regresó de nuevo a la terapia, esta vez con intención de sacar de su interior toda la ponzoña que le carcomía las entrañas. Ella le ayudó inmensamente, medicándole para ayudarle a dormir y escuchando todas y cada una de las cosas que John tenía que decir. John sabía que de haber algún lugar en donde sacar todo eso que había querido decirle a Sherlock pero que jamás había tenido el valor, el consultorio de Ella sería ese lugar, así que poco a poco John fue dejando en manos de su terapeuta los peores fragmentos de su tragedia personal.

—El suicidio de Sherlock no fue tu culpa, John —había dicho Ella en alguna de sus consultas—. Cada quién es completamente responsable de sus actos, y no sirve de nada buscar culpables. Él decidió irse de esa manera, y por lo que me cuentas, jamás quiso que le vieras hacerlo. Te mandó lejos para ahorrarte la desdicha de verlo saltar. Te llamó para despedirse. Eso dice mucho de sus sentimientos hacía ti.

—No sé si quieres hacerme sentir mejor o peor, Ella, de verdad —había respondido John— ¿De qué me sirve saber que Sherlock tenía _sentimientos_ hacia mí? El hombre está muerto.

—Claro que te sirve —contradijo Ella—. Te sirve para aliviar esa culpa que sientes por no haberle dicho nunca lo importante que era para ti. Sherlock te llamó a ti, de entre todas las personas, para despedirse. Eso quiere decir que tú fuiste realmente importante en su vida, y también quiere decir que probablemente estaba consciente de tus sentimientos hacia él.

—No de todos —señaló John.

—No, quizás no —aceptó Ella—. Pero eso no significa que no supiera _algo_. Me dijiste que tal vez si Sherlock lo hubiera sabido todo no habría saltado de la azotea del Barts, pero como yo lo veo, Sherlock estaba consciente de lo importante que él era para ti y aun así decidió cometer suicidio. Eso quiere decir que la culpa que sientes no tiene razón de ser, pues nada de lo que tú pudieras decir o hacer hubiera podido cambiar la determinación de Sherlock de atentar contra su propia vida. Tú más que nadie sabe la delgada línea que hay entre la decisión de vivir y la de morir. Sherlock decidió morir ese día, y tú en cambio decidiste seguir viviendo.

_Seguir viviendo_.

John había decidido seguir viviendo aquella madrugada, en el momento mismo en el que había vaciado el cartucho de la Browning para devolverla a la gaveta de la mesita de noche. Había decidido seguir viviendo cuando marcara el número de Ella a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, explicándole lo ocurrido y concertando una cita para ese mismo día. Había decidido seguir viviendo aún a pesar de Sherlock, a pesar de saberle ausente para siempre. Y Ella tenía toda la razón, ya iba siendo hora de que continuara con su vida, o de que al menos comenzara a intentarlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue mudarse por fin al piso que había conseguido, dejando la casa de Harry. Su nuevo piso no era mucho más grande que el departamento que ocupara antes de mudarse con el detective, pero estaba mejor distribuido y mucho más iluminado. Nada que ver con su antiguo hogar de la calle Baker, nada que ver con Sherlock y con la vida que le había sido arrancada de las manos. Pero tal vez eso era lo mejor.

Lo segundo en la lista era buscar trabajo de nuevo. Esta parte era un poco más complicada.

Entró otra vez en la larga lista de espera de las agencias de empleo, y mientras el dinero de la pensión del ejército le servía para subsistir, los empleos temporales eran los que le ayudaban a balancear las cuentas. Así pasaron varios meses más, meses en los que su vida se dividía entre trabajar medio turno, asistir a las terapias con Ella y hacer horas extra y guardias adicionales. Cada día sintiéndose un poco mejor, un poco más esperanzado.

Al cabo de un tiempo, y con la ayuda de un contacto de Mike, John consiguió trabajo como cirujano en una clínica cerca de Chelsea. Un puesto no demasiado elegante, pero fijo, y sobre todo bien pagado.

Un par de días después de entrevistarlo, la de recursos humanos le había llamado pidiéndole incorporarse al trabajo lo más rápido que le fuera posible, y John se había encontrado con la peor casualidad de la que hubiera sido víctima en los últimos tiempos: El primer día de su nuevo y mejor pagado trabajo resultaba ser el aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock.

—Hablando de ironías —había dicho John para sí mismo, al echarle un vistazo al calendario colgado en la pared.

Resultaba increíble asimilar que ya había pasado un año de todo aquello, un año desde aquel día nefasto en el que Sherlock se lanzara al vacío, tomando no solo su propia vida, sino la vida de John. Su antigua vida, la que al fin estaba a punto de dejar detrás.

Un nuevo comienzo, eso era lo que marcaría el calendario de ahora en adelante. Un nuevo comienzo para John, una nueva oportunidad para vivir y ser feliz. Porque, después de todo, dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

...

—Oh, ¡genial! —exclamó John por lo bajo, apretando el paso.

Llegaría tarde a su primer día en la nueva clínica, y todo por haber perdido la noción del tiempo mientras estaba en el cementerio. Un año de muerto y Sherlock todavía era capaz de hacerle llegar tarde al trabajo.

John sonrió con nostalgia ante ese pensamiento, imaginando a un Sherlock envuelto en su gran abrigo y diciéndole con gesto altanero que para nada era su culpa el hecho de que John no supiese organizar su tiempo adecuadamente. El doctor sintió una punzada en el medio del pecho al pensar en su amigo muerto, respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza. No era hora de estar sintiéndose triste, no cuando estaba a punto de llegar tarde al primer día en su nuevo empleo.

Apretó el paso más todavía, recorrió a zancadas las dos cuadras que separaban la estación del metro de la clínica, cruzó la calle y al fin vislumbró el gran edificio color blanco. Atravesó las puertas dobles y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al escritorio circular ubicado en medio del vestíbulo, donde una chica pelirroja de no más de veinticinco años, con largas pestañas y demasiado maquillaje, se encontraba sentada ordenando una pila bastante grande de papeles.

—Dr. John H. Watson. Cirugía. Estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de la consulta del Dr. Belafonte —dijo John a la muchacha, intentando regularizar su respiración, agitada por haber llegado casi corriendo. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba la una en punto.

La chica en cuestión apenas y levantó la mirada para verle, demasiado interesada en su pila de papeles.

—Buenas tardes, Dr. Watson —dijo casi sin levantar la cabeza, mientras colocaba frente a John lo que parecía ser un formato de asistencias—. Necesito que firme aquí, por favor. Gracias —agregó, arrebatando la hoja de las manos de John en cuanto este hubo estampado su rúbrica—. Debe firmar todos los días al llegar y antes de irse. Si se quedará haciendo horas extra o turnos adicionales, debe bajar a firmar antes de que termine su turno habitual, y una vez que haya concluido su turno adicional firmará de nuevo en el formato correspondiente a jornadas extra. Si se encuentra en alguna cirugía, o en alguna situación que le impida bajar a reportarse, debe decirle a su secretaria o a su enfermera asignada que avise por usted. No debe dejar el edificio sin haber firmado. No debe comenzar a pasar la consulta sin antes pasar por aquí. Si alguna vez necesita tomarse el día, debe llamar aquí, o su secretaria debe informármelo ¿Ha quedado todo claro? —cuestionó la chica, subiendo al fin la mirada hacia John. Este asintió y la muchacha bajó la cabeza otra vez— Bien. El antiguo consultorio del Dr. Belafonte se encuentra subiendo las escaleras, a mano derecha, luego a mano izquierda por el primer pasillo y luego a la derecha otra vez. Hasta luego —y así, la chica terminó con su monólogo.

John tomó un respiro y asintió para sí mismo. Escaleras, derecha, izquierda, derecha. Nada complicado, nada que no pudiera manejar. Miró el reloj: La una y diez minutos; sería mejor que saliera de allí de una vez si no quería que se le hiciera más tarde. Rodeó el escritorio y subió las amplias escaleras, giró a la derecha y apretó el paso, cruzando a zancadas el largo pasillo hasta dar con la primera entrada, giró a la izquierda y se encontró con un pasillo aún más largo y estrecho que el anterior _¿Qué acaso este lugar está hecho solo de pasillos?_, pensó, mientras caminaba aún más rápido, comenzando a exasperarse. Al fin vislumbró la entrada donde se suponía que girara a la derecha, cruzó la esquina y su visión de la sala de espera a la que había llegado fue parcialmente bloqueada por un borrón rubio con el cual chocó sin poder evitarlo.

John fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio luego del choque, pero la otra persona no corrió con tanta suerte. Una mujer de contextura menuda y cabello rubio platino, con ojos de un azul intenso y con cara de querer asesinar a alguien le miraba desde el suelo, y John tuvo la leve impresión de que de haber podido degollarle con el simple poder de su mente, lo habría hecho. A juzgar por el uniforme, la rubia en cuestión era una enfermera de la clínica.

—Lo siento mucho —masculló John, mientras extendía una mano para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse del suelo. Esta miró la mano de John como quién mira algo completamente desagradable, rodó los ojos y le ignoró por completo, volviendo la vista hacia abajo.

Debido a la colisión, varias carpetas habían pasado de los brazos de la enfermera al suelo, y en vista de que su intento por ayudarla a levantarse había sido olímpicamente pasado por alto, John se agachó para al menos ayudarle en su tarea de recogerlas. Tan pronto estuvo a la misma altura que ella, John pudo escuchar claramente como la rubia farfullaba cosas como "inconsciente" y "¿quién se cree que es?". John rió para sus adentros mientras se levantaba del suelo con un lote de carpetas entre las manos, al tiempo que la mujer hacía exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿No son demasiadas como para llevarlas entre los brazos? —preguntó, extendiendo las carpetas hacia la mujer, quién se las arrebató de manera brusca.

—Lo son —respondió ella, mientras luchaba por acomodar todo el lote entre sus brazos sin dejar que nada se cayera—. Pero hay demasiado trabajo. Demasiado como para estar charlando en los pasillos.

John sonrió levemente, consciente de que la rubia lo estaba mandando a volar sin siquiera darle oportunidad de presentarse. Pero John no era de los que se rendían tan fácil.

—Soy nuevo aquí —continuó—. Soy el reemplazo de-

—Del Dr. Belafonte. Sí, lo supuse —le interrumpió ella, con gesto exasperado.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó John, un tanto confundido. La enfermera rodó los ojos y reacomodó el agarre de sus carpetas.

—El consultorio del Dr. Belafonte es el único en esta área. Ha estado inactivo las últimas semanas pero justamente hoy tiene pacientes esperando para ser atendidos. Ya es más de la una, y eres el único que viene corriendo por el pasillo, tropezando con quién se atraviese. Y de paso, hay un estetoscopio sobresaliendo del bolsillo de tu chaqueta. No hay que ser un gran detective para imaginarse que eres su reemplazo.

John se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes ¿Eran ideas suyas o la rubia le había _deducido_? Tragó con dificultad, y parpadeó varias veces para ubicarse en el presente.

—Tienes razón —concedió John—. Soy el nuevo doctor ¿Y tú eres-?

—Alguien que realmente no tiene tiempo para esto —completó la mujer.

—Ouch… ¿Es así como recibes a todos los doctores nuevos?

—Sólo a los que no miran por donde caminan.

—Ha de ser que tengo algo malo en la vista. Debería ver a un doctor.

—Pues no te recomiendo al de esta ala. Es su primer día, y ya lleva casi media hora de retraso.

John sonrió ante el ingenio de la mujer, y comprobó su reloj de pulsera. En verdad llevaba casi media hora de retraso, pero honestamente se la estaba pasando muy bien. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera.

—Es cierto —dijo John al fin—. Ese nuevo doctor sí que es desconsiderado. Mira que andar tropezando con cuanta enfermera se le cruce, y de paso llegando tarde a pasar consulta. Yo no me le acercaría si fuera tú.

—Eso intento —añadió la enfermera, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban conversando. No obstante, la pequeña sonrisa fue suprimida inmediatamente—, pero es increíblemente insistente.

—O quizás has sucumbido a sus encantos —aventuró John, probando la paciencia de la rubia.

—O quizás sólo me quedé hablando con él porque sé que probablemente se le hizo tarde por visitar el cementerio, y no quiero ser descortés.

—Espera… ¿Cómo-?

_¿Cementerio? ¿Cómo rayos sabe que vengo del cementerio?_ Lo de suponer que era el reemplazo de Belafonte era una cosa, pero lo de saber que John venía de visitar la tumba de Sherlock y que por eso se le hizo tarde pisaba sin duda el terreno de lo bizarro. John tuvo el extraño impulso de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria y jamás regresar, de alejarse de esta mujer a la que acababa de conocer y que extrañamente le recordaba a su fallecido ex-compañero de piso, pero por supuesto que decidió ignorar ese impulso.

—Lo-lo siento. No quise… Es decir… No fue mi intención… —comenzó la rubia. Seguramente el rostro de John dejaba entrever todo lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vengo del cementerio? —preguntó John, con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

—El ticket del metro —respondió ella simplemente—. Ese de allí —agregó, señalando un pequeño trozo de papel en el suelo—. Ha debido caérsete cuando tropezamos, lo vi cuando recogía las carpetas y supuse lo demás.

— ¿A partir de mi ticket del metro?

—Abordaste en la última parada y bajaste a la una menos cinco en la estación a dos cuadras de aquí, bastante tarde para alguien cuyo turno comienza a la una. La última parada de ese tren en particular está a varias cuadras del cementerio. Lo sé, a veces visito la tumba de mis padres al salir de aquí, y tomo ese mismo tren. Fue sólo una suposición.

—Fue asombroso —dijo John, sorprendido.

—Sólo es intuición —respondió ella.

—Pues vaya intuición ¿Supiste todo eso de una sola mirada a mi ticket del metro? Yo apenas y puedo recordar que fue lo que desayuné ayer.

—Memoria fotográfica. A veces es útil. Otras, no tanto.

—Impresionante —dejó escapar John, realmente asombrado. Tal parecía que su nuevo trabajo en la clínica traería cosas interesantes consigo—. Por cierto, me llamo John —dijo al fin, extendiendo una mano hacia la mujer y componiendo una sonrisa—. John Watson.

La rubia miró a John un instante, y luego miró la mano extendida hacia ella. Acomodó mejor la cantidad ridícula de carpetas que llevaba entre los brazos y se las apañó para extender su mano hacia el doctor sin dejar caer ninguna.

—Mary Morstan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la Parte I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales: <em>**Y antes de que comiencen a lanzar improperios:

Esta Mary no es la Mary del canon BBC. Ésta Mary es _mí _Mary, es la Mary que yo imaginé muchos meses antes de que se estrenara la tercera temporada de Sherlock, incluso antes de que se grabara el último capítulo de la tercera temporada. Mi Mary es físicamente idéntica a la Mary interpretada por Amanda Abbington (porque me encanta Amanda, y porque para el momento en el que nació esta historia ya todos nos habíamos hecho spoiler con el setlock de abril), pero en cuanto a personalidad, creo puedo decir que Mary es toda mía. De igual forma no creo que lleguen a conocerla tanto como yo lo hago desde mi punto de vista de escritora, pero aclaro esto antes de recibir sobres-bomba y cosas de esas.


	7. Unintended

**_Notas del capítulo: _**Henos aquí. La segunda parte de este fic, la parte en la que _por fin _nos adentraremos en los recónditos rincones de la mente de mi querido Sherlock. Esta parte fue ideada y escrita en su mayoría durante el hiatus, antes del estreno de la s3 pero después de que salieran los mini adelantos y el tráiler. Por lo tanto, hay detallitos canon aquí y allá pero el 95% es básicamente producto de mi retorcida cabeza de rizos oscuros. So, buckle up!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte II<p>

**SHERLOCK**

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there as soon as I can,<em>

_but I'm busy mending broken_

_pieces of the life I had before._

_._

**Unintended**

.

Casi dos años habían pasado.

Casi dos años desde la última vez que el detective hubiera estado en Londres. Casi dos años desde su última conversación. Casi dos años desde la última vez que viera a John, aquella tarde en el cementerio, frente a su tumba vacía.

— _¿Acaso tienes idea de lo arriesgado que fue haber hecho lo que hiciste, Sherlock? Pudieron haberte visto, ¡pudiste haber arruinado todo el bendito plan! _—Le había gritado Mycroft por teléfono, luego de saber que Sherlock había estado en el cementerio ese día.

—Nadie me vio. Relájate —había respondido Sherlock, consciente de que sus acciones habían sido por demás irresponsables y completamente contraproducentes para sus planes, pero negándose a dar su brazo a torcer frente a Mycroft.

—_Sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, así que deja de tontear y apégate al plan. Un helicóptero pasará por ti en un par de horas para llevarte a Bruselas. De allí en adelante, estás por tu cuenta ¿Puedo confiar en que te comportarás de aquí a que eso pase, querido hermano?_

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Mycroft. Adiós.

_Apégate al plan, la frase del año_, había pensado Sherlock luego de colgar, pues esa era la frase que el detective se había estado repitiendo a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, desde que él y su hermano mayor idearan la estratagema que le había llevado a donde estaba. Pero, ¿dónde estaba en realidad? Solo, en una casa de seguridad y a punto de emprender una misión suicida, una misión para salvar al mundo de las células cancerígenas esparcidas por Jim Moriarty, la misión más importante de toda su vida. Y sin embargo, eso no había sido suficiente impedimento para él y su resolución de ir al cementerio el día de su funeral.

Había sido cuidadoso de no dejarse ver, se aseguró de que nadie lo seguía, se ubicó a una distancia prudente de su lápida falsa, oculto tras varias efigies y con el viento a su favor. Tomó todas y cada una de las precauciones necesarias para observar sin ser observado, aún a pesar de saber que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en la casa de seguridad como Mycroft le había indicado en primer lugar. Pero en contra de toda lógica, en contra de todas y cada una de las voces en su cabeza que le decían que esto era una mala idea, Sherlock simplemente _necesitaba_ estar allí.

Necesitaba verle de nuevo, a John Watson, a la primera persona que le había aceptado tal y como era, sin aspiraciones de cambiarle, sin dudar ni una sola vez en sus habilidades. La primera persona que le había elogiado por ellas, de hecho. El primero al que Sherlock hubiera considerado su amigo, aquel que despertara en él _cosas _que el detective no alcanzaba a comprender. Al hombre que acababa de engañar, haciéndole creer que se había lanzado de cabeza desde la azotea del Barts.

John, el mejor hombre que Sherlock hubiera conocido jamás, y al cual era completamente probable que no volviera a ver luego de ese día.

— ¿Le dirás a John? —había preguntado Mycroft alguna vez.

— ¿Para qué? —había preguntado Sherlock de vuelta.

—No lo sé. Quizás para ahorrarle la molestia de tener que llorar por tu falsa muerte, Sherlock.

—No veo el caso. Hay una gran probabilidad de que esta misión acabe con mi vida de todas maneras.

— ¿Y qué tal si algún día regresas?

—Entonces ese día le diré que no estoy muerto.

Bruselas había sido sólo el comienzo, la hebra más alejada del sólido centro de la red criminal. Aquel vuelo hasta el terreno baldío donde le dejara el helicóptero de Mycroft había sido el último contacto que Sherlock tuviera con su hermano, el último contacto con la vida que acababa de dejar detrás y a la cual había una inmensa probabilidad de que jamás fuese capaz de regresar.

A partir de allí, se encontró solo. Sin ayuda, sin más recursos que su astucia, algo de dinero y los vagos retazos de información que el mismo Moriarty hubiera compartido con Mycroft justo después de la pequeña incursión de Sherlock en las instalaciones de Baskerville; y sin John. Estaba solo para enfrentar esta cruzada, y por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock se sintió solo.

Aquel primer mes en Bruselas fue el peor de todos, el periodo de adaptación entre su antigua vida y la nueva, la que había elegido en pro de erradicar la amenaza de Moriarty de la faz de la tierra. La soledad siempre había sido su compañera, en años anteriores había llegado a pasar semanas enteras sin hablar con nadie y con sus propios pensamientos como única compañía, y eso estaba bien. Estaba más que bien, porque la gente es aburrida y relacionarse con los demás era una pérdida innecesaria de energía.

Eso fue antes de John.

John y su conversación casual y sin sentido. John y su manera de escucharle, como si todo lo que saliera de la boca del detective fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta. John y su callada compañía cuando el detective necesitaba pensar, o cuando se encontraba sumergido en su palacio mental. John y sus constantes quejas a causa de la misteriosa desaparición de la leche. John y la incontable cantidad de veces en las cuales le había reñido a Sherlock por guardar partes humanas en el refrigerador. John y su molesta costumbre de invitar gente a casa para las festividades. John y sus tostadas con mermelada. John y su aparente resolución de que todos los problemas se pueden arreglar con té. John y su preocupación por los hábitos alimenticios de Sherlock. John y su manía de preguntarle cuantas horas había dormido, o si había dormido en absoluto. John y su extraña creencia de que Sherlock se había sentido física y sexualmente atraído por La Mujer, como si semejante afirmación no fuese completamente ridícula por sí misma. John y esas pocas noches en las que le había permitido a Sherlock dormir en su cama, justo cuando Sherlock había decidido explorar los límites de su compañero de piso. John y ese beso que jamás había sido mencionado de nuevo. John y sus "buenos días". John y sus "que descanses, Sherlock". John. John. John.

John marcaba un antes y un después en su vida, y en la soledad de esa misión suicida, ideando planes y estrategias para destruir los cimientos del legado de Moriarty; era allí cuando Sherlock se sentía realmente _solo._ Pero nada podía hacer más que aceptarlo y "apegarse al plan". Esa era la única manera, y además, Sherlock era el único que podía hacerlo.

Desmantelar la organización de Moriarty no había sido tarea fácil, pues esta había resultado ser la red criminal más grande y peligrosa que el mundo hubiese conocido jamás. Tal y como el detective hubiera previsto tiempo atrás, la red se extendía desde las luces brillantes del centro de Londres hasta los confines olvidados de América del Sur, desde el súper avanzado Japón hasta algún inhóspito paraje libanés, abarcando así gran parte del planeta. Erradicar todos y cada uno de los hilos hasta su centro era de vital importancia para llegar a considerar esta misión como exitosa, pues si alguno era dejado por fuera se corría el riesgo de que de allí naciera un nuevo imperio de delincuentes.

Pero toda empresa heroica acarrea consecuencias, y no ser capaz de desmentir su propia muerte, no ser capaz de limpiar su nombre, no ser capaz de verle _a él_ hasta que todo terminara, eran solo daños colaterales menores en función de un bien mayor. El bien del que tanto John como el resto del mundo se beneficiarían, asegurando no solo la tranquilidad de miles de millones de personas, sino la supervivencia de John y de todos los que pudieran verse amenazados.

Sin embargo, asegurar su propia supervivencia era una tarea más difícil de llevar a cabo.

Aquella vez en el cementerio, Sherlock había escuchado desde la distancia todas las cosas que John dijera hacia su lápida de mármol. Cómo el doctor le aseguraba que jamás dejaría de creer en él, cómo le agradecía por sacarle de su soledad; cómo le pedía un milagro más, sólo por él:

_No estés muerto._

Y esa simple frase, esa pequeña y simple petición por parte de John era lo que había mantenido a Sherlock con vida todo ese tiempo. Cumplir la petición de John, a pesar de saber que John seguramente ya se habría resignado a su muerte. Realizar el último milagro, la única cosa que John le había pedido en todo el tiempo que habían compartido.

Seguir con vida para demostrarle a John Watson que Sherlock Holmes haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso regresar de la muerte, o evadirla hasta el extremo.

Ahora, casi dos años después, la última pieza del rompecabezas aguardaba: La rama Alemana de la organización criminal. La última separación entre él y su regreso a Londres. Su regreso a la vida que conocía y entrañaba. Su regreso a John, a su vida con John.

Su regreso a casa.

.


	8. Dead star

**_Notas del capítulo:_** Y yo voy a dejar esto por aquí hoy, recordándoles de nuevo que el fic fue escrito antes de la s3, sólo por si acaso. Cualquier parecido con la realidad/con el canon es pura coincidencia.

Por cierto, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar el fic. Abrazos y johnlock para todos. x

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte II<p>

**SHERLOCK**

* * *

><p><em>And you used to be everything to me,<em>

_and now you're tired of fighting._

_Tired of fighting,_

_fighting yourself._

_._

**Dead star**

.

Sherlock había planeado su regreso meticulosamente durante esa última semana en Sarrebruck, mientras esperaba que su mensaje de "misión cumplida" llegase a Mycroft. Había considerado cada posible escenario, cada variantedel recibimiento que John podría darle, y cada posible respuesta a las interrogantes más obvias del caso: "¿Cómo lo hiciste, Sherlock?" Y "¿Cuándo regresas a casa?"

Tan pronto estuvo en el despacho de Mycroft, el detective se las había apañado para que éste le proporcionara toda la información posible acerca de John, aún a pesar de las constantes negativas de su hermano.

— ¿Para qué quieres verle, Sherlock? Han pasado dos años.

—Te recuerdo que durante esos dos años me las arreglé para desmantelar la red de criminales más grande de los últimos tiempos. Me parece que luego de lograr algo así, merezco hacer lo que me venga en gana, y ver a quién me venga en gana —estableció el detective, en tono altanero. Se había pasado la última hora explicándole a Mycroft todos los detalles de su misión, y obviamente pretendía obtener algo a cambio.

—Definitivamente todo este tiempo aislado de la sociedad hizo mella en tus modales, querido hermano —comentó el mayor, sacudiendo una inexistente pelusa de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Descuida —respondió Sherlock, con una sonrisa de lado—. Aún sé diferenciar un tenedor de postres de uno de frutas —Mycroft rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué deseas saber?

—Todo lo que tengas.

—Créeme, no querrás saberlo todo.

—No creo que haya ninguna información de John Watson que yo no sea capaz de manejar, Mycroft.

—De igual manera, hay información que no necesitas saber a menos que el buen doctor tenga la diligencia de ponerte al tanto algún día. Por consiguiente, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

—Entonces dime lo que sí me puedes decir y ya déjate de rodeos —espetó Sherlock. Mycroft suspiró resignado, y tomó aire antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Trabaja como cirujano en una clínica en Chelsea desde hace un año. Horario vespertino. Jamás ha faltado al trabajo. Usa el transporte público, excepto los domingos, que llega en bicicleta. Jornadas de tres días hábiles con un día libre de por medio. Su próximo día libre es —Mycroft consultó su reloj— mañana.

—En ese caso, quizás debería aparecerme por la calle Baker esta noche. Quizás sorprenderle con algo ingenioso, fingir que soy el repartidor de comida china, o tal vez algún turista francés. Estoy seguro de que le encantará.

— ¿La calle Baker? —Repitió Mycroft, incrédulo— El doctor Watson ya no vive allí —Sherlock le miró sin entender. Mycroft continuó—. La gente sigue con su vida, Sherlock. Es algo… natural.

— ¿Qué vida? He estado lejos —respondió Sherlock simplemente— ¿Dónde vive ahora?

—Un pequeño departamento en las inmediaciones del Regent's Park. Aunque no te recomiendo que te aparezcas por allí todavía. No si prefieres permanecer en el anonimato un tiempo más. Las paredes tienen oídos en ese lado de la ciudad.

— ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

—No parece haber muchas opciones. La única a la vista es una reservación para dos a nombre del doctor, esta noche en _The Connaught_, en Mayfair. Un lugar bastante caro, si me lo preguntas.

—Una reservación para dos ¡Perfecto! Sólo es cuestión de hacer que la otra persona no aparezca y todo estará arreglado —murmuraba Sherlock, más para sí mismo que para su hermano mayor. Oh, ya podía imaginarse la cara de sorpresa de John al verle llegar.

—Sherlock, no creo que esa sea la idea más sensata —le interrumpió Mycroft.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Estoy bastante seguro de que _la otra persona_ invitada a la cena es la actual pareja del John.

— ¿Pareja?

—Su novia, de hecho. Una enfermera de la clínica donde trabaja.

—John tiene novias todo el tiempo. No sería la primera vez que una de sus aburridas cenas con alguna de sus aburridas _novias_ es interrumpida por mí. No le molestará.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. El sitio es bastante caro. Me parece que nuestro doctor tiene planes para la noche de hoy.

—Pues esos planes acaban de cambiar —declaró Sherlock, resuelto. Mycroft le miró un momento, y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

—Haré arreglos para que _la enfermera _deba quedarse en la clínica toda la noche, entonces.

— ¿Podrías… no sé… _tronar_ los dedos y evitar que John sepa que su cita fue cancelada? Interceptar sus mensajes, quizás desviar las llamadas.

—El exilio te sentó fatal, hermanito —reprochó Mycroft—. Estás más caprichoso que nunca.

— ¿Puedes o no? —insistió Sherlock, en un tono nada cortés.

—Considéralo hecho —fue la respuesta del otro.

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo y no dijo nada más. Tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió del lugar.

...

El auto de vidrios polarizados se estacionó frente al restaurante, y Sherlock bajó de él sintiendo una extraña pesadez en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con no haber probado bocado desde el día anterior.

Estaba en Londres otra vez, estaba de vuelta y esta vez no había amenazas terroristas inminentes que necesitaran ser exterminadas. Había sorteado peligros, asesinos y antisociales de la peor calaña alrededor de todo el mundo, y para su propia sorpresa, lo había conseguido sin perecer en el intento. Respiró profundo, sintiendo sus pulmones expandirse a medida que el húmedo aire los llenaba. Reconoció los distintivos matices de su aroma, el perfume característico de la cuidad que tanto había extrañado.

Cuando terminó de reajustar su memoria olfativa alrededor de los cambios ocurridos en el aire de Londres en los últimos dos años, Sherlock reparó por primera vez en la fachada del restaurante que tenía en frente. Amplia, iluminada, con cierto aire de Bistró. Un restaurante cinco estrellas como cualquier otro. Caminó hacia la entrada y permitió que alguien tomara su abrigo, registrando con la mirada todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. Al fondo, sentado en una mesa para dos y tomando de una copa con agua, estaba John.

John.

John.

John.

La habilidad de pensar con claridad pareció haberle abandonado en ese instante, reemplazando todos sus trenes de pensamiento con una sola palabra. Un nombre. Una sílaba. El nombre del hombre sentado en la mesa cerca del carrito de postres.

Luego de un segundo, las neuronas cerebrales de Sherlock decidieron comenzar a funcionar otra vez, y el detective pudo leer con claridad todas y cada una de las cosas escritas figurativamente alrededor del rostro y el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de piso:

_Zapatos y traje nuevos, mejora laboral, aumento de sueldo. Corbata a juego con los zapatos, vestido a consciencia para impresionar a su acompañante. Sin rastro de lodo en los zapatos a pesar de la suave llovizna de la pasada hora, no atravesó el parque para tomar el tren, demasiado preocupado por no ensuciar el traje nuevo; tomó un taxi entonces. Ceño fruncido, dos nuevas líneas de expresión en esa zona, más de media hora de espera, la mitad de la cual la tuvo que pasar en la barra aguardando a que su mesa estuviera lista; no está acostumbrado a tomar taxis por lo que calculó mal el tiempo y llegó demasiado temprano. Cabello dos tonos más claro que la última vez que lo vi, estrés o síntoma de la edad; el segundo es el más probable, inminencia de su cumpleaños número cuarenta. Ha tomado agua dos veces durante el último medio minuto, de a sorbos pequeños; nerviosismo, no sabe qué hacer con sus manos. Algo sobresale por encima de su labio superior ¿Qué rayos pasó? Se ve diez años mayor con esa cosa adherida a su rostro, luego tendremos que ocuparnos de eso._

Sherlock terminó de deducir a John y respiró profundo. Acercarse ahora era tan bueno como hacerlo en cualquier momento, así que mejor era terminar con ello de una vez. Mientras más rápido le explicara a John como se las había arreglado para regresar de entre los muertos, más rápido podría convencerlo de trasladar sus pertenencias desde el departamento de Regent's Park al 221b.

El detective logró deshacerse del maître para no tener que registrarse, haciéndole salir afuera al indicarle que en un par de segundos más recibiría una llamada de emergencia, probablemente su muy embarazada esposa. Luego tomó otra respiración, y caminó directamente hacia la mesa de John.

En teoría, no pudieron haber pasado más de cinco segundos hasta que Sherlock alcanzara la mesa, pero en la mente de Sherlock fue toda una eternidad.

¿Cómo acercarse? ¿Qué decir? No era como si no se conocieran, no podía usar la carta de deducirle para impresionarle, así que el truco de "Afganistán o Irak" quedaba descartado ¿Tropezarlo? _Podrías predisponerlo negativamente si utilizas el contacto físico brusco, recuerda lo malhumorado que puede llegar a ser _¿Disfraz? _No, no está esperando verte, podría tardar demasiado en reconocerte_ ¿Fingir que soy un fantasma? _Infantil, y peligroso. Quieres sorprenderlo, no espantarlo _¿Quedaba alguna otra opción? _Sí. La más aburrida._

Sherlock llegó a la mesa de John sin que éste notara siquiera que alguien se había aproximado hacía él, todas las deducciones del detective confirmadas ahora debido a la cercanía. _Es ahora o nunca, Sherlock Holmes_, le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, una muy parecida a la de cierto detective inspector cuyo nombre de pila siempre se le hacía imposible de recordar al detective. Y sin mayor ceremonia, Sherlock tomó el respaldo de la silla vacía, la haló hacia atrás y se sentó en ella.

—Disculpe, pero estoy esperand-

Las palabras de John murieron en su garganta tan pronto como levantó la vista hacia el invasor de su mesa reservada, su sonrisa educada desapareciendo por completo.

—Hola, John —dijo Sherlock simplemente, componiendo su mejor sonrisa, aquella que adquiriera casi cuatro años atrás.

John le miraba como quién mira una aparición, y, siendo objetivos, eso era exactamente lo que el doctor estaba viendo. Parpadeaba constantemente, ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza en claro signo de desconcierto, apretaba cada vez más la mandíbula y su respiración comenzó a hacerse pesada y audible, pero no decía nada. John no hablaba, no profería sonido alguno, solo observaba a Sherlock como quien mira un extraño al que le ha crecido espontáneamente otra cabeza. Y Sherlock no estaba preparado para esto.

El detective se había pasado la última semana imaginando variantes y más variantes de este momento, diálogos interminables que llevaban a otros y a otros, diálogos mucho más cortos que terminaban en ataques físicos por parte de John, recibimientos inesperadamente comprensivos y muchas otras versiones más. Todas y cada una de las posibles conversaciones y preguntas habían sido consideradas, y las posibles respuestas yacían en una base de datos dentro del palacio mental de Sherlock. Y sin embargo, John había decidido hacer la única cosa que Sherlock jamás pensó que haría: No hacer nada.

Sherlock hubiese preferido mil veces que John lo golpeara, que le reclamara por haber fingido su muerte, que le rompiera la nariz. Cualquier indicio que indicase que John estaba allí, viéndole. Que no era otro sueño. Que esta vez era real.

Pero John no golpeaba ni reclamaba. De hecho, el doctor ya ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle a la cara, pues luego de esa sorpresa inicial, su mirada había pasado a posarse en algún punto por encima de uno de los hombros de Sherlock. Y dolía. Su silencio, luego de haber esperado tanto para verle, para escucharle. Su indiferencia, después de todas y cada una de las penurias sufridas por el detective para poder regresar a Londres en una pieza. Dolía saber que luego de todos sus esfuerzos por regresar a casa, John no era capaz ni siquiera de sostenerle la mirada. Definitivamente, esto no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar.

— ¿Dónde está Mary? —preguntó John, hablando por fin luego de varios minutos en el más completo silencio. Su tono de voz era controlado, pero se notaba a kilómetros que estaba poniendo bastante esfuerzo en modularlo.

— ¿Mary? —preguntó Sherlock, sinceramente desconcertado.

—Mary, a quien _realmente_ vine a ver ¿Dónde está?¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—Ah —dejo escapar Sherlock—. Ella está bien, no le hice nada. Simplemente tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde, y su teléfono móvil está presentando fallas.

—Bien —fue lo último que dijo John antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar directamente hacia la salida. Sherlock apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, saliendo detrás de John mientras uno de los dependientes le regresaba su abrigo.

El doctor caminó directamente hacia el borde de la acera frente al restaurante, con la clara intención de tomar un taxi. Lamentablemente para él, los taxis londinenses parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para ignorarle. Luego de que el tercer taxi consecutivo decidiera pasar de largo, John resopló exasperado y enfiló calle abajo.

En todo el tiempo que John llevaba esperado por un taxi, Sherlock no había parado de repetir su nombre, de todas las maneras posibles, con el objeto de llamar su atención. Por obvias razones, el detective también enfiló calle abajo, caminando detrás de John pero sin dejar de hablar ni un instante.

—John… ¡John!… John, detente —al escuchar esta petición, el doctor comenzó a caminar más rápido—. Estás siendo infantil y lo sabes —John sonrió con amargura al escuchar la última frase, pero no se detuvo— ¿No te detendrás? Está bien, puedo hablar y caminar a la vez, si eso es lo que quieres —el doctor siguió caminando, y Sherlock tomó su silencio como carta blanca—. Me parece que tal vez te debo alguna clase de… _disculpa,_ por cómo te abordé en el restaurante. Entiendo que tenías planes para esta noche que no incluían ver un fantasma, y que _tal vez _por eso mi intromisión tuvo un efecto negativo en tu… humor. No que tu humor sea muy bueno en circunstancias normales, si quieres mi opinión —agregó, en un tono más bajo pero bastante audible. John volvió a resoplar—. En mi defensa, todo esto de la sorpresa era mucho más divertido en mi cabeza… Pensándolo bien, quizás esa no sea la mejor defensa —Sherlock hablaba sin pensar, demostrado una falta de elocuencia que era poco característica de él, algo que solo el repentino mutismo de John podía igualar en rareza—. El punto es que me disculpo por haber arruinado tu reservación. Debí suponer que ese no era el mejor momento para abordarte. Igual deberías agradecerme, porque gracias a mí no malgastaste la mitad de tu nuevo y mejorado sueldo en una tonta cena.

La voz de Sherlock y los pasos de ambos hombres resonaban en la desierta calle por la que ahora transitaban. Habían dejado el restaurante un par de cuadras atrás, y, si la memoria no le fallaba al detective, estaban aún a tres cuadras más de la estación del metro más próxima. Aparentemente, John estaba bastante decidido a ignorar a Sherlock.

—John, vamos, ¡esto es ridículo! No somos unos niños de preescolar como para estar jugando a la ley del hielo. Ya hemos caminado más de dos cuadras y sabes perfectamente que si debo seguirte hasta tu nuevo departamento, lo haré —John viró en una esquina y Sherlock hizo lo mismo. Tal parecía que John no se dirigía a la estación del metro después de todo—. Muy bien, John. Muy maduro… ¿Tú y tu bigote de vejestorio quieren escucharme decirlo en medio de la calle? ¿Quieres que me disculpe formalmente frente a todo Londres? ¡Bien! Aquí va: _Perdón_ por haber saboteado tu cena elegante. _Perdón_ por haber aparecido de la nada en una manera tan poco considerada. _Perdón_ por haber arruinado la "cena especial" con tu novia de turno. _Perdóname_, John Watson, por haber querido sorprenderte con mi regreso ¿Ya podemos regresar al 221b o necesitas que me siga disculpando? Por lo visto, dos años no fueron tiempo suficiente para reparar ese estúpido mal genio tuyo que-

Sin previo aviso, John se detuvo. Giró sobre sus talones y quedó de pie frente al detective, el rostro lívido, las manos empuñadas a cada lado del cuerpo. Los ojos de Sherlock conectaron con los de John y toda frase coherente quedó atrapada en sus labios. Había algo extraño en la intensa mirada que John le dedicaba, algo más que resentimiento, algo más que rabia… ¿Decepción?

—Dos años, Sherlock Holmes —dijo con voz ronca— ¡Dos. Malditos. Años! —Reiteró, alzando la voz— Dos años en los que me dejaste creer que habías muerto. Dos años en los que me dejaste pensar que te habías lanzado ¡de la maldita azotea del Barts! —Bramó, acompañando la última palabra con un golpe de su pie contra el suelo—. Dejaste que guardara luto, que llorara tu muerte mientras tú te ibas de vacaciones. Me dejaste _solo_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Cómo-? —La voz de John se quebró y tuvo que dejar de hablar. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían fijos en el detective.

Sherlock le observó unos instantes, notando cosas que en sus deducciones preliminares no había notado: No solo habían dos líneas nuevas en el ceño de John, también habían nuevos surcos ramificados cerca del borde de sus ojos. Pesaba no menos de cinco libras por debajo de lo que pesara la última vez que se vieran, y, por las marcas en su cinturón, en algún punto había llegado a estar al menos diez libras por debajo de eso. Dos tenues bolsas debajo de sus ojos indicaban que no dormía bien; si tuviera que adivinar, Sherlock diría que las pesadillas habían regresado.

Este no era el John Watson que Sherlock había esperado encontrar a su regreso. Sí, tal vez esperaba conseguir un John un tanto cambiado, un poco enojado por todo el asunto de la falsa muerte, quizás un poco más delgado, pero no este hombre a quién al mirarle de cerca apenas y era capaz de reconocer.

¿Dónde estaba la calidez que antes irradiara por cada uno de sus poros, esa que Sherlock tanto añoró mientras se encontraba en el exilio? ¿Dónde estaba la mirada de complicidad que tanto le hizo falta al detective en cada una de las persecuciones en las cuales se vio envuelto durante su cruzada? La sonrisa sincera, el sarcasmo ingenioso, la manera sutil de arrugar los labios cuando se encontraba incómodo, las forma de arrugar la nariz cuando algo no le parecía correcto ¿Qué había sido de todo eso? ¿Qué había sido de ese John? Aparentemente, el John Watson que Sherlock conocía no era más que un simple recuerdo ahora.

—John, yo-

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste pasar? —Interrumpió John— ¿Alguna ínfima noción de todo lo que tu… tu _muerte_ desató? Noches enteras recordando cada detalle, pesando en cómo no me di cuenta de que planeabas suicidarte, pensando en que tal vez pude haber hecho más para ayudarte… ¡Te vi caer desde esa maldita azotea, Sherlock! ¡Te vi tirado en un charco de sangre! ¡Te vi _morir_, por todos los demonios! Y luego yo… Pensar que estuve a punto de… Y todo por andar pensando tonterías que nunca vinieron al caso, porque ahora resulta que el gran Sherlock Holmes jamás murió. Ahora resulta que Sherlock "soy un jodido egoísta" Holmes estuvo todo este tiempo en alguna isla paradisíaca disfrutando de su libertad, mientras los simples y estúpidos mortales creíamos que estaba seis pies bajo tierra.

—Te equivocas —refutó Sherlock, en cuanto John paró para tomar un respiro.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el doctor, visiblemente alterado.

—Que estás equivocado, John —reiteró el detective, utilizando ese tono neutro tan característico—. No estaba de vacaciones, nada más lejos de la realidad. Es preciso que entiendas lo que en verdad pasó, por eso debemos regresar a la calle Baker y-

—No.

— ¿No?

—No voy a regresar contigo a la calle Baker. No he ido allí desde que te enterramos y no pienso regresar ahora.

—Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora sabes que sigo vivo —señaló Sherlock, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Ese es el verdadero problema —dijo John con amargura—. Ahora sé que sigues vivo, cuando en realidad hubiera preferido no saberlo nunca.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Oh, estoy hablando muy en serio.

—Pero no saber la verdad es-

— ¡La verdad! —Exclamó John, incrédulo— La verdad es que pasé dos años hablándole a una tumba vacía, contándole cómo era que mi vida estaba mejorando, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Pasé dos años sintiéndome culpable por no haber podido ayudarte, por haberte defraudado, por haberte dejado morir —John tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar de nuevo—. La verdad es, Sherlock, que no estoy dispuesto a escucharte porque nada de lo que tengas que decirme puede echar el tiempo atrás. No me interesa en lo absoluto como rayos sobreviviste. No me importa por qué lo hiciste. Ni siquiera quiero saber la patética excusa que seguramente tienes preparada para convencerme de que estabas haciendo _lo correcto_. No quiero saber nada más de esto, no quiero saber nada más de ti —John apartó la mirada—. En lo que a mi concierne, Sherlock Holmes murió aquel día en el St. Barts.

Esto no podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Sherlock se negaba a creer que todo lo que John estaba diciendo era real, porque ¿cómo podría serlo?

Por supuesto que Sherlock había considerado la posibilidad de no ser recibido con bombos y platillos, mucho más conociendo lo visceral que podía ser su ex compañero de piso ¿Pero _esto_? Luego de haber pasado por tanto, luego de haber sacrificado tanto ¿Era así como todo terminaría?

Definitivamente, _esto_ no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar.

—John —le llamó Sherlock, casi en una exhalación.

—Adiós, Sherlock.

Y sin decir nada más, John se giró para seguir caminando calle abajo. Y esta vez Sherlock decidió no seguirle.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_ *Les pasa una cajita de pañuelos desechables. Les asegura que todo estará bien. Les da un poco de agua. Se va antes de que lleguen los sobres-bomba.*


	9. Stockholm syndrome

**_Notas del capítulo:_** Este cap, y el que le sigue, son de mis favoritos en toda esta historia, porque me encantan las interacciones que ocurren en ellos. Espero que alguien allá afuera las disfrute también, aunque sea un poco.

De nuevo gracias a todos los que leen y se toman el tiempo de comentar. El cielo está destinado a gente linda como ustedes c:

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte II<p>

**SHERLOCK**

* * *

><p><em>And she had a name.<em>

_Yeah, she had a name._

_._

**Stockholm syndrome**

.

Ella tiene un nombre. Se llama Mary, y John la ha elegido a ella para que sea su esposa. O al menos lo había hecho antes de que Sherlock reapareciera.

Por eso el nerviosismo del doctor mientras esperaba en el restaurante. Por eso la cena elegante en Mayfair, una que apenas podía costear. Por eso la ropa nueva y el cuidado en los detalles. No se trataba de cualquier cena para celebrar una mejora laboral, como Sherlock había pensado en un principio. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una proposición de matrimonio. Una que el detective había estropeado por todo lo alto.

Sherlock había debido saberlo. Desde el principio supo que lo que John en verdad estaba buscando era establecerse y formar una familia con alguna mujer _decente_ y lo suficientemente loca como para soportarle con todo y su mal genio. Y aparentemente, la tal Mary era esa mujer.

Luego de la dramática conversación sostenida entre ambos durante la primera noche de Sherlock en Londres, John se había asegurado de cumplir su palabra. Había pasado más de un mes sin comunicarse con Sherlock, un mes durante el cual el detective comenzó a tomar casos otra vez, y a vivir de nuevo en el 221b de la calle Baker.

A excepción de John, todas y cada una de las personas a las cuales Sherlock había engañado con su pequeño salto al vacío le habían perdonado sin pensárselo dos veces: Lestrade le abrazó tan fuerte que casi le fusiona los pulmones con la caja torácica. La señora Hudson se asustó pensando que era un ladrón y le dio un sartenazo en la cabeza, y luego, para compensar, le ayudó limpiando el 221b hasta hacerlo habitable otra vez. Mike Stamford le invitó a un café. Molly Hooper le invitó a cenar. Anderson se arrodilló a sus pies pidiéndole perdón, para luego pedirle un autógrafo y la exclusiva de cómo se las había apañado para sobrevivir a "la caída", como le decía su grupito de _sherlockians _a la acción de haberse tirado de cabeza desde la azotea del St. Bartholomew. Dimmock tuvo que pagarle 200 libras a Anderson por haber perdido alguna clase de apuesta, y Donovan le recibió en su primera escena del crimen con una palmada en la espalda, lo cual viniendo de ella era casi un cumplido.

No obstante, la persona con más relevancia dentro la mente de Sherlock se negaba a hablarle, y ni qué decir de perdonarle. Honestamente, y conociendo a John como lo conocía, Sherlock había dado por perdida toda esperanza de reconciliación luego de su conversación en medio de esa solitaria calle londinense.

Hasta que un día cualquiera, sin avisar, alguien tocó la puerta del 221b.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. El último caso de Lestrade había sido resuelto por el detective esa misma mañana, y Sherlock se había pasado el resto del día recostado cuan largo era sobre en el sofá, ataviado en la misma ropa de la mañana pero con uno de sus batines de seda completando el conjunto. Hacía arreglos en su palacio mental, expandiendo habitaciones, clasificando información importante y borrando tonterías como la conversación sostenida con uno de los testigos acerca de los supuestos beneficios de la ingesta periódica de mariscos en la vida sexual.

Se encontraba eliminando la última parte de la improductiva conversación cuando el timbre sonó. Demás está decir que el detective consultor no movió ni un solo músculo en pro de abrir la puerta de la calle. No tenía caso. No cuando Sherlock sabía casi a ciencia cierta que el inesperado visitante no podía ser nadie a quién él deseara ver realmente.

Sherlock escuchó como la señora Hudson salía del 221a para abrir la puerta, oyó murmullos que indicaban que estaba conversando con quién fuera que estuviese del otro lado del umbral, y después escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. Luego escuchó como alguien, que no era ni la señora Hudson ni John, subía lentamente las escaleras que conectaban el vestíbulo con la sala de estar.

Ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos cuando el invitado misterioso cruzó la puerta de la sala. Nadie que hubiera conseguido que la señora Hudson le permitiese subir sin ser anunciado esperaría que Sherlock dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para atenderle. Las personas más allegadas a él le conocían lo suficiente como no para guardar falsas expectativas acerca de sus modales, y era poco probable que alguien no allegado hubiese sido invitado a pasar en primer lugar.

—Estoy ocupado. Sumamente ocupado. Si alguien necesita de mis servicios tendrá que esperar a que deje de estar _tan_ ocupado. Si hay algo que deba ver o leer, déjelo en la mesa frente a la ventana. Si es algo que requiere que me mueva de este sofá, me temo que en este momento no puedo atenderle. Adiós.

Y con esto, Sherlock dio por terminada la interacción, preparándose para adentrarse de nuevo en los intrincados pasillos de su palacio. Sin embargo, la otra persona no estaba dispuesta a irse. Todo lo contrario, pues Sherlock pudo escuchar como la mujer -porque era claramente una mujer- contenía una risilla.

—Imaginé que no querrías atenderme—comenzó—. Tal vez notaste que no soy nadie a quién conozcas desde el momento en el que subí ¿Algo referente al tiempo que me tomó alcanzar la segunda planta, puede ser? ¿O a la presión de mis pisadas sobre las tablas de la escalera? O quizás me estoy dejando llevar por John y su tendencia a exagerar tus habilidades.

_¿John?,_ pensó el detective_ ¿Qué tiene que ver John en esto?_

Inmediatamente, Sherlock se levantó del sofá, sentándose al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la dueña de la voz. Una rubia menuda, con ojos azules y uniforme de enfermera le devolvía la mirada desde el umbral. Había venido en autobús directamente desde su trabajo en Chelsea, a juzgar por el patrón de lodo presente en sus zapatos blancos; unos anteojos de lectura colgaban de su cuello y estaba aún ataviada en un abrigo color naranja intenso, probablemente debido a que Sherlock no se había molestado en encender la chimenea.

Sin embargo, la chimenea no podía importar menos en este momento. La rubia había mencionado a John para llamar la atención del detective, y toda la evidencia presente en su ropa y zapatos apuntaba a una sola cosa: La novia de John había venido a visitarle.

—John tiende a exagerar. Sobre todo cuando escribe en ese blog suyo —concedió Sherlock, con su completa atención dirigida hacia la visitante.

—Muy cierto ¿Puedo…? —preguntó ella, señalando ligeramente hacia el frente.

—Oh, por supuesto. Toma asiento. _Mary_.

La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como quién acaba de presenciar algo que ya sabía que pasaría. Caminó hacia el interior de la sala de estar y se sentó en la mesita de café, frente a Sherlock.

—Debí suponer que luego de poner en duda tus habilidades encontrarías la forma de sorprenderme. Soy Mary Morstan —indicó, extendiendo una mano hacia Sherlock, que este tomó por educación.

—Sherlock Holmes —se presentó el detective, en un tono completamente cortés pero soltando la mano de Mary incluso antes de decir su apellido. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ella, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle de manera fría. Por supuesto, la intención de Sherlock jamás fue que el gesto pasara desapercibido.

Quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, minutos en los cuales Sherlock intentaba deducir y analizar la mayor cantidad de información posible acerca de la mujer sentada frente a él. Para su frustración, nada nuevo o interesante salió de su meticulosa observación. Tal parecía que si necesitaba saber más de ella, el detective tendría que averiguarlo de la manera más común, y la que menos le apetecía utilizar: conversando.

— ¿Sabes? No es necesario que finjas cortesía conmigo, por si te lo estabas planteando —comentó Mary, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo y mirándolas detenidamente. Un momento después, sus ojos azules pasaron a posarse sobre Sherlock, algo definitivamente reptil en la forma como le observaba—. Es más, ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo. Tengo por regla general no preocuparme por lo que la gente piense de mí, mucho menos me interesa rodearme de amigos falsos. Y sí, eso también incluye al mejor amigo de mi prometido.

Para Sherlock la palabra "prometido" no pasó por alto. Sin embargo, el detective no dijo nada al respecto. Había cosas más importantes que discutir ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Sherlock. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más bizarra le parecía toda la situación.

—Trabajo de inteligencia. Necesitaba corroborar con mis propios ojos lo que ya suponía.

— ¿Y qué puede ser eso?

—Que John y tú son los dos cabezas dura más grandes del planeta. Y que necesitan hacer las paces.

— ¿Perdón?

¿Acaso había escuchado correctamente? Mary, la actual prometida de John, le acababa de llamar cabeza dura y había señalado que él y su ex compañero de piso necesitaban conversar. Y todo en una misma frase. Si la mujer había venido hasta su casa con el simple propósito de confundirle, ya lo había conseguido.

—Verás, Sherlock ¿Te puedo decir Sherlock? —Comenzó ella, enderezándose un poco—. Puede que parezca una rubia tonta, pero no lo soy. Es más, ni siquiera soy rubia —la mujer compuso una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y Sherlock se limitó a mirarla. Continuó—. Conozco buena parte de tu historia con John, de la relación que tenían antes de tu muerte. Incluso conozco lo que vino después, y Dios sabe que hay demasiadas cosas que no debería saber —luego de decir esto, Mary hizo una breve pausa. Tomó un respiro profundo y siguió hablando—. John es muy importante para mí, lo amo y quiero que sea feliz, pero también lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esa felicidad jamás estará completa si tú no estás en el panorama.

—John dejó bastante clara su posición el día de mi regreso —comentó Sherlock, aún sorprendido de que la mujer frente a él estuviera diciendo lo que él sabía que estaba diciendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Mary, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano—. Pero todo eso de "no quiero saber nada más de él en lo que me resta de vida" es muy difícil de creer si se la pasa pegado a la tele mirando cada entrevista en la que apareces, y eso cuando no está escudriñando entre todos los periódicos y revistas de la clínica, o de mi casa, o de la tienda de abarrotes. La cosa aquí es que John puede pretender todo lo que quiera, pero no es capaz de engañar a nadie. Hace _semanas_ que se le pasó la rabieta por todo el asunto de tu suicidio. Ahora mismo lo único que le impide venir a verte es su orgullo.

—Me parece recordar que el orgullo de un soldado es una de las cosas más difíciles de doblegar.

—No cuando el mismo soldado se ha pasado semanas armando _secretamente _un nuevo libro de recortes con noticias de su antiguo compañero de habitación.

Un minuto pasó, en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sherlock no sabía que pensar de la mujer frente a él, mucho menos de sus verdaderas intenciones, pues se le hacía tremendamente difícil imaginar un mundo en el cual la actual prometida de John querría por alguna razón ayudarle a acercarse de nuevo al doctor.

—No me lo tomes a mal, Mary, pero ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto?

Mary le miró con simpatía, sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sanidad mental. Tranquilidad, más que todo —y por primera vez en toda la conversación, el tono de voz de Mary indicó que no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía.

— ¿No sería más sensato permitir que John continúe sin querer hablar conmigo? —Inquirió el detective— ¿Qué siga sin acompañarme a resolver casos, a perseguir criminales? Eso te daría la ventaja, hablando desde el punto de vista del tiempo libre del buen doctor.

—Puede ser —concedió Mary—. Pero, como te dije hace rato, no soy tan tonta como parezco.

—Para muchos, _esto_ —Sherlock hizo un ademán para señalar la interacción que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos— sería considerado una tontería.

—Pues esas personas debería revisar sus conocimientos de ajedrez —indicó ella a su vez—. No nací ayer, ni mucho menos. Sé exactamente lo que tu acto de aparición podría causar en mi relación con John, incluso siendo tan estable como confío que lo es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que hagamos las paces?

—Porque sé elegir mis batallas —respondió Mary, con convicción—. Sé muy bien lo que tú significas en la vida de John, y creo tener una idea bastante clara de lo que John significa para ti. Por nada del mundo obligaría a John a elegir entre tú y yo. Quiero confiar en que me elegiría a mí, pero tú fuiste, _eres _también una parte importante en su vida. Y yo no soy una mujer que apuesta cuando sabe que hay posibilidad de perder. No está en mi naturaleza.

Luego de varios instantes, Sherlock se encontró a si mismo guardando esta conversación en particular en una de las nuevas habitaciones de su palacio mental, como futura referencia o simplemente como un recordatorio de que Mary definitivamente no era lo que él se había esperado en un principio, y que mucho menos era la típica novia de John. Quizás la mujer si era la mejor opción que John pudo haber elegido, después de todo.

— ¿Quieres decir que estás aquí en beneficio propio? —dejó escapar Sherlock, más como una pregunta retórica que como una inquietud.

—Más o menos —aceptó Mary—. Te dije al principio que no necesitaba agradarte, y dudo que a ti te importe en lo más mínimo si tú me agradas a mí. Sólo tenemos que aprender a cooperar. Y quizás a coexistir. Tampoco es física cuántica.

—No, no lo es —concedió Sherlock—. Aunque todavía queda por comprobar si John está tan dispuesto a hablar conmigo como tú piensas que lo está.

Mary se puso de pie ante esto, como si la frase de Sherlock hubiera sido alguna clase de señal.

—Hablaré con él. Lo convenceré de que venga.

— ¿Y qué tal si no quiere? No sonaba muy dispuesto a hablar conmigo aquel día.

—Vendrá —aseguró Mary con una sonrisa—. Puedes contar con ello.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales:<em>** Para aclarar (y sólo por si no quedó lo suficientemente claro ya), Mary y Sherlock apenas y se toleran, pero ambos son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber donde están parados. Se parecen mucho esos dos (y ¿cómo podría ser de otra forma? siendo que John los eligió a ambos).

En fin, que dejo de explicar para no adelantarme demasiado, pero si siguen con dudas son libres de preguntármelas directamente. X


	10. Time is running out

_**Notas del**** capítulo:**_ Y aquí estamos, ya casi llegando al final. Sólo tres capítulos más para desenredar este slinky ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo estos dos? Pues tendremos que llegar al final para averiguarlo. Como ya dije antes, en este cap ocurre una de mis interacciones favoritas. Let's roll!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte II<p>

**SHERLOCK**

* * *

><p><em>Our time is running out,<em>

_you can't push it underground,_

_you can't stop it screaming out._

_How did it come to this?_

_._

**Time is running out**

.

El Padrino. El Padrino de bodas. Padrino de bodas en la boda de John. La boda de John con Mary Morstan.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esto?

A decir verdad, ya era realmente un milagro el hecho de que John le hubiese perdonado luego de fingir su muerte. Curiosamente, ese _milagro_ tenía nombre de mujer y sabía jugar bien al ajedrez.

Luego de su pequeño intercambio en el 221b, Mary había cumplido su palabra. John apareció en su puerta una semana después dispuesto a escuchar a Sherlock, justo cuando este se encontraba en el crescendo de un caso particularmente interesante. Algo de un cofre robado que había resultado estar vacío cuando los del Yard dieron con él.

El detective se había pasado las últimas horas pensando en cómo resolver el problema que se le presentaba, pero fue sólo gracias a un comentario casual de John que Sherlock pudo conectar _por fin_ el reciente robo del cofre con el asesinato del inmigrante Hindú, semanas atrás, resolviendo así la parte del rompecabezas que le permitió deducir dónde se encontraba realmente el tesoro.

Como de costumbre, John había venido a ser el conductor de luz que permitiera al brillante cerebro de Sherlock iluminar el camino de la verdad y el descubrimiento. Con John a su lado, la resolución del caso había resultado ser simple lógica y un poco de imaginación. Con John acompañándole, las pistas que antes habían parecido imposibles de unificar ahora se presentaban ante él como piezas inconfundibles de un todo. Y si antes lo había dudado, ahora Sherlock estaba completamente seguro de una cosa y solo de una cosa: ¡Cómo había extrañado a este hombre!

Por supuesto, con el caso en su apogeo y Sherlock a punto de resolverlo, John no pudo evitar la tentación de acompañar al detective hasta la cabaña abandonada en la cual se encontraba oculto el verdadero tesoro: Una incalculable cantidad de perlas, valoradas en unos diez millones de libras aproximadamente, si es que el costo de las perlas cultivadas archivado en la base de datos mental de Sherlock no estaba demasiado desactualizado.

Después de dar parte a Lestrade tanto de la ubicación del tesoro como de la relación entre el cofre y el hombre muerto, y tras recibir una serie de extrañas miradas por parte de dicho detective inspector, ambos, Sherlock y John, se dirigieron a Angelo's para celebrar el final de un nuevo misterio.

Allí, sentados en la mesa de costumbre y disfrutando de la cena gratis preparada por el mismísimo dueño del local, ambos hombres hicieron silenciosamente las paces. Ninguno necesitó decir nada más al respecto, pues ninguno de los dos era realmente bueno para esas cosas, y al finalizar la velada cada quién regresó a su casa con la convicción de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero ya nada podría serlo, y eso Sherlock lo sabía de sobra.

A pesar de hablarse de nuevo, de haber limado asperezas y haber comenzado a resolver casos otra vez, las cosas entre los dos no podían ser más diferentes.

Ya no vivían juntos, y no porque Sherlock no le hubiese insistido de una y mil maneras a John en que mudarse con él habría sido lo mejor para sus "ahorros de hombre comprometido", como el detective los denominaba. Por alguna razón, John rechazaba rotundamente la idea de volver a vivir en el 221b, y luego de un par de meses, Sherlock dejó de intentar convencerle. Tampoco pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como lo hicieran antes de "la caída", pues John había resultado ser tan responsable con su nuevo trabajo como Mycroft lo había descrito, y ya no faltaba a la clínica sólo por acompañar a Sherlock en algún caso.

Por supuesto que aún perseguían criminales, pero esto sucedía mayormente en los periodos libres de John, y no en todos, pues en las propias palabras del doctor "Mary es mi prometida, Sherlock. Ella también es importante". Aparentemente, la mujer había tenido toda la razón al asegurarle a Sherlock que su relación con John era bastante estable.

Los casos que surgían cuando el buen doctor no se encontraba disponible seguían siendo atendidos por Sherlock en solitario, y sólo cuando el caso resultaba ser demasiado largo o intrincado era que John llegaba para ayudar. Pocas eran las veces en las que estaban juntos cuando un caso comenzaba, muy pocas eran las veces en las que estaban juntos si no era para resolver el caso de turno. Casi nulas eran las veces en las que estaban juntos con el simple propósito de pasar tiempo juntos.

No. La vida a la que Sherlock había regresado no se parecía _en nada_ a la que tuviera antes de irse. Mucho menos a la que pensó que tendría cuando regresara.

Pero eso estaba bien, o al menos, Sherlock pretendía que lo estaba. Al menos en esta nueva vida John aún estaba presente. Al menos en esta nueva vida, John seguía considerándole _su amigo_. Contar con la amistad de John, incluso si esta era totalmente diferente a la amistad cercana y casi inseparable que compartieran años atrás, era más que suficiente considerando las circunstancias. Tener algo de John, por ínfimo que fuera, siempre sería mil veces mejor que no tener nada en absoluto.

No obstante, y para sorpresa de Sherlock, su posición como "amigo de John" sobrepasaba sus vagas expectativas iniciales. Aparentemente, John no sólo le consideraba "su amigo", sino que Sherlock era para John "su mejor amigo". Era por eso que ahora, algunos meses antes de la boda de John y Mary, Sherlock se había convertido oficialmente en el padrino.

Pero, ¿cuáles eran realmente sus funciones como padrino? Sherlock no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Internet decía muchas cosas, los libros de la biblioteca decían las mismas cosas, todas estas cosas no tenían sentido alguno en la lógica de Sherlock. Aparentemente, tenía que asistir a los novios en el proceso de planificación tanto de la boda en sí como de cada mínimo evento relacionado con ella; ayudar a elegir los trajes, ayudar a elegir a los acomodadores, ayudar a vestir al novio el día mismo de la boda, incluso dar un discurso en la recepción. Era una pesadilla de domesticidad lo que John le había pedido que hiciera, pues dada la cantidad de compromiso requerido por parte de Sherlock, más parecía que en vez del padrino fuese uno de los novios.

Sin embargo, y para alivio del detective, Mary no parecía demasiado dispuesta a compartir las responsabilidades de la boda con él. A decir verdad, Mary no parecía querer compartir las responsabilidades de la boda con nadie, por lo que ser el padrino se convirtió rápidamente en una tarea fácil de realizar. Hasta el día en el que Mary le asignó la responsabilidad de ayudar a John a elegir tanto los anillos para la boda como los trajes que tanto John como Sherlock usarían durante la ceremonia.

El día elegido para pasear por todo Londres en busca tanto de las alianzas como de los trajes había sido, sin duda alguna, una de las cosas más incómodas que hubiera tenido que hacer Sherlock en compañía de John. Y eso contando la vez que se hicieron pasar por una pareja gay en un club de _swingers_.

El problema no era la tarea en sí, tampoco las múltiples felicitaciones que recibieron de parte de gente que pensaba que ellos dos eran los novios. A decir verdad, Sherlock no lograba explicarse por qué razón algo tan simple y sin importancia como caminar por Londres ayudando a John a escoger su traje de novio y sus alianzas de boda le hacía sentir tan extrañamente _fuera de lugar._

Sentirse fuera de lugar era algo que jamás le había pasado estando con John. Nunca, ni una vez desde que se conocieran aquella tarde en el laboratorio de St. Barts. Y ahora, cuatro años y medio después, escudriñando entre las vitrinas de boutiques y joyerías, Sherlock sentía la asfixiante necesidad de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Definitivamente esto no era normal.

No obstante, el día en cuestión acabó sin contratiempos, John regresó a su casa, y Sherlock se dirigió al laboratorio del Barts para trabajar en un nuevo cultivo de bacterias resistentes a cierto tipo de condiciones climáticas encontradas sólo en sitios previamente fumigados contra las termitas. Como de costumbre, la vida de alguien y la cuartada de otra persona estaban en juego.

Molly, quién ahora portaba un gran diamante en su dedo anular, le proveyó de los implementos necesarios para la realización de las pruebas de rigor, y luego de dejar todo en orden en la morgue, y de traer café para ambos, se sentó en un taburete del otro lado de la mesa de trabajo mientras leía una gruesa revista de bodas.

En general, a Sherlock no le molestaba en absoluto la callada presencia de la muchacha mientras él realizaba sus experimentos, mucho menos luego de la inmensa ayuda recibida por parte de la patóloga con respecto a su fingido suicidio. Desde su regreso, Molly se había convertido para Sherlock en lo más cercano a una amiga que el detective había llegado a tener, incluso a veces era útil tenerla cerca, por si necesitaba más café o alguna segunda opinión. Pero hoy, luego de pasarse todo el día entre trajes de novio y alianzas con grabados cursis en la cara interna, lo último que Sherlock quería tener cerca era una de esas revistas con imágenes de novias felices y novios radiantes.

Molly ojeaba el ejemplar sin prestar mucha atención, pasado las páginas en forma lenta y un tanto holgazana, haciendo que el sonido del papel al deslizarse se multiplicara exponencialmente; la chica bebía pequeños sorbos de su café de manera bastante más ruidosa que de costumbre, sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo. Y ¿cómo podía estarlo? Era imposible que todo estuviera bien en el mundo cuando cierta novia rubia de cierta revista idiota le sonreía a Sherlock de una manera tan irritante.

— ¡Argh! —Exclamó, apartándose del microscopio y levantándose de su asiento de un salto. La placa de Petri en la que había estado trabajando la última media hora ahora se encontraba completamente esparcida en el piso del laboratorio.

Molly contuvo una risita, pero no levantó la vista, demasiado interesada en un artículo completo referente a cubertería.

—Estamos distraídos hoy, ¿no? —preguntó de manera casual.

—Estos estúpidos microscopios carecen del espacio suficiente para manipular las muestras a conveniencia —respondió Sherlock, examinando el daño que el accidente había ocasionado en el dobladillo de su pantalón—. Le he dicho mil veces a Mike que necesitan nuevos equipos para el laboratorio. Es virtualmente imposible trabajar en estas condiciones.

—Oh sí, imposible —concedió Molly, aun sonriendo—. Mucho más cuando el químico titulado que manipula las muestras cree que la placa de Petri está en el interior de mi revista.

Sherlock alzó el rostro de forma tan brusca que los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, clavando sus etéreos ojos en la risueña muchacha. Molly se limitó a seguir leyendo. Al cabo de un momento, el detective desistió en su intento de taladrar la cabeza de Molly con la mirada y caminó hasta el refrigerador de muestras para comenzar a trabajar en un nuevo cultivo. Apenas había colocado la nueva placa bajo el lente del microscopio cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta le sacó de su concentración.

— ¿No tienes nada más que hacer, Molly? No lo sé, oler cloroformo, quizás.

Molly levantó una ceja hacia él por toda respuesta y Sherlock dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado, intentando ignorar a la chica lo más posible. Cuando la patóloga no desistió en su escrutinio, Sherlock alzó su vista hacia ella de nuevo.

— ¿Algo interesante, Hooper?

— ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

Sherlock la miró con genuina confusión, y la chica puso los ojos en blanco. Volvió a hablar.

—Ni siquiera lo has pensado, ¿cierto? —preguntó, cerrando la revista y colocándola sobre la mesa.

—A pesar de que tengo una gran capacidad deductiva, me temo que aún no sé leer mentes. Si quisieras elaborar un poco más la pregunta sería muy útil para el futuro de esta conversación.

—No te hagas el listillo conmigo, Sherlock. Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

—Me temo que no has sido lo suficientemente clara en tus intenciones —refutó Sherlock, apartando las manos de la muestra para evitar nuevos accidentes.

—Oh, pues yo creo que fui bastante clara.

—Está claro que no.

—Pues claro que sí.

—Obviamente no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

— ¡Ugh! A veces eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? —Reprochó Molly, irritada— Es como hablar con un treceañero.

—Permíteme diferir, querida Molly. Cuando yo tenía trece años ya había probado efectivamente la teoría de que los-

— ¡De John! ¡Hablo de John! Dios mío… —le interrumpió la patóloga, ganándose otra de esas expresiones confundidas que era tan raro ver asomándose en los afilados rasgos del detective.

—Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a John? Hablamos bastante seguido, y no recuerdo haber dejado algún tema pendiente en el que tú tengas algo que ver.

Molly le dedicó una mirada condescendiente antes de hablar de nuevo. Sherlock se limitó observarla.

—Las semanas corren, la boda se acerca y el tiempo se acaba, Sherlock. Si vas a hacerlo, este es el mejor momento.

— ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo que es lo que según tú debería decirle a-

—Lo que sientes, grandísimo tonto —le interrumpió Molly de nuevo—. Se acaba el tiempo para decirle a John lo que sientes por él. Mientras más se acerque la boda, será peor y peor.

Sherlock observó a Molly como quien mira a alguien que ha desarrollado un par de brazos adicional ¿Sentimientos? ¿John? ¿Cómo es que esas dos palabras podían ser utilizadas por Molly en la misma oración? Definitivamente estar rodeada de cadáveres durante todo el día le estaba afectando.

—Molly, en verdad no creo que estemos hablando en el mismo idioma —la chica suspiró ante este comentario, y tomó aire antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Sherlock, escucha —comenzó—. Te entiendo ¿Sí? Entiendo que no quieres pensar en lo que sientes, entiendo que todo esto se te hace difícil porque… Bueno, porque eres tú. No ha de ser fácil ver cómo John planea su boda, mucho menos si te pidió ser el padrino, con todo lo que un padrino de bodas tiene que hacer… —la voz de Molly fue bajando gradualmente al llegar a este punto, para luego recobrar su volumen habitual— En fin, el punto es que te entiendo. Dios sabe que te entiendo, y mucho. Tú debes saber lo que yo… Bueno lo que antes… En fin, como sea, tú lo sabes y yo sé de lo que hablo. No es fácil ver como la persona que uno quiere está con otra persona. Mucho menos ha de ser fácil ver como esa persona contrae matrimonio frente a tus narices. Pero todo el asunto aquí es que yo no tenía oportunidad, y tú si la tienes, Sherlock. Tú tienes todas las de ganar… si te arriesgas, ¿comprendes? John es… Bueno, John es John, y tú eres tú y ustedes… Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y sería terrible que se dieran cuenta dentro de diez años cuando tal vez existan niños de por medio. Y sea demasiado tarde. Y ya no puedan regresar el tiempo atrás.

Molly miraba a Sherlock con intensidad, evidentemente esperando una respuesta que el detective no estaba en condiciones de proveer en ese momento ¿Acaso Molly Hooper le acababa de decir a Sherlock Holmes que se le estaba agotando el tiempo para tratar de impedir la boda de John Watson con Mary Morstan?

—Molly… En _verdad_ aprecio tu preocupación —declaró Sherlock al fin, diciendo lo único medianamente coherente en lo que pudo pensar—. Pero preferiría no hablar del tema por el momento.

La patóloga lo observó por un segundo, como sopesando lo que debía decir a continuación. Después de un rato, se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su asiento, rodeó la mesa de trabajo y se acercó a Sherlock, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre uno de los bíceps del detective.

—Sherlock, yo… ehmm… siento haber sido tan directa —la mano que antes había estado en el bícep de Sherlock ahora pasó a posarse tímidamente sobre una de las manos del detective—. Solo… piénsalo, ¿sí? Yo… yo voy a preparar más café —Y acto seguido, Molly tomó su revista de encima de la mesa y salió del laboratorio.

Sherlock se quedó mirando por varios minutos el lugar por el cual la muchacha había desaparecido, su mente procesando información a una velocidad vertiginosa ¿Era posible que todo lo que Molly había dicho fuese verdad? ¿Era acaso la boda de John algo que podía ser evitado, que necesitaba ser evitado? ¿De verdad se le estaba acabando el tiempo para hacer algo al respecto? Tantas variables que considerar, tanto en que pensar… La placa de Petri definitivamente olvidada ahora.

.


	11. Neutron star collision

.

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte II<p>

**SHERLOCK**

* * *

><p><em>Now I've got nothing left to lose.<em>

_You take your time to choose._

_I can tell you now without a trace of fear._

_._

**Neutron star collision**

.

A tres semanas de la boda, con todos los preparativos listos y la cuenta regresiva activada, John se encontraba de vuelta en el 221b. Pero no de la forma que Sherlock hubiera preferido.

Los futuros esposos habían adquirido una pequeña casa de dos plantas a las afueras de la ciudad, en una tranquila urbanización llena de viviendas acogedoras y familias de foto de revista, con la idea de mudarse allí al regresar de la luna de miel. Casi cuatro semanas antes de la boda, John comenzó a llevar sus cosas a la nueva casa, pero habiendo dado el preaviso al casero, y con tantas cosas por hacer entre la ceremonia y los casos con Sherlock, John apenas y paraba en su propio departamento, por lo cual decidió mudarse temporalmente al departamento del detective.

La antigua habitación de John carecía de cama, y ahora servía de depósito para los experimentos a largo plazo de Sherlock. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció recordar ese detalle hasta el mismísimo día en el que John entregó las llaves de su departamento.

Mary le ofreció a John quedarse en su casa, pero para sorpresa tanto de Sherlock como de la futura señora Watson, John estaba testarudamente determinado a mudarse con Sherlock para "facilitar las cosas en las últimas semanas". Si Sherlock no conociera a John tanto como lo hacía, diría que estaba evitando a toda costa el tener que vivir con Mary.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá. No es para tanto —dijo John mientras caminaba desde la habitación de Sherlock hasta la sala.

Sherlock le había insistido en que dejara sus cosas en la habitación, pues si planeaba quedarse por varias semanas lo más sensato era colocar sus pertenencias en un lugar fuera de la vista. Esto sin contar con que, si Mary llegase a visitarles de improviso y el bolso de John aún estuviera en la sala, jamás terminarían de escuchar la épica reprimenda.

—El sofá es incómodo, John —señaló el detective, de pie junto a la ventana—. Además, no estarás aquí dos días ¿Pretendes que tu prometida me asesine por llevarle un novio con ojeras y tortícolis al altar? Suficiente tengo con que me eche la culpa de tu decisión de no irte con ella todavía.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso y Mary lo sabe —explicó el doctor, apoyándose con ambas manos en el respaldo de su sillón—. La verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí mientras todo termina. Ese departamento parece más un campo de batalla que otra cosa.

—Será mejor que tu futura esposa no te escuche decir eso —advirtió el detective, con una sonrisa burlona asomándose en sus labios.

—No lo hará —aseguró John, sonriendo también—, a menos que tú se lo digas.

— ¿Crees que traicionaría a mi mejor amigo, John?

—No realmente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sonriéndose mutuamente, hasta que John rompió el contacto visual. John fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, mientras Sherlock sacaba la caja de su violín para dar mantenimiento al arco. El detective se sentó en su sillón con el arco entre las manos, aplicando resina de manera cuidadosa, para luego limpiar los residuos de polvo en la madera con un pañuelo especial.

Sherlock disfrutaba mucho al dar mantenimiento a las piezas de su Stradivarius, porque le ayudaba a pensar pero a la vez le permitía estar alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En este momento, su atención estaba puesta sobre cierto ex-soldado que daba vueltas por la cocina tratando de encontrar la caja de _Earl Grey_ que él mismo había comprado esa mañana.

Muchas veces, Sherlock había fantaseado con tener a John de vuelta en el 221b. Tenerle de regreso, y que las cosas mágicamente volvieran a ser como eran antes. Sin embargo, la presente situación no podía estar más alejada de las infantiles fantasías que el detective se había permitido tener.

John no había regresado para quedarse con él para siempre, ni mucho menos. La estadía de John en el 221b estaba condicionada a simples razones prácticas, como ahorrar tiempo en traslados y algunos otros motivos que para el detective seguían sin estar del todo claros. De igual manera, Sherlock no podía evitar sentirse internamente feliz de que John hubiese decidido mudarse temporalmente a la calle Baker. Podría tenerle 24/7 durante tres semanas completas, tres semanas en las que las cosas serían básicamente como fueran en el pasado. Por un corto periodo de tiempo podrían ser de nuevo él y John contra el resto del mundo, como siempre fue y como siempre debió seguir siendo. Y eso para Sherlock era más que suficiente. O eso quería creer.

El detective terminó de limpiar el arco de su violín al tiempo que John se preparaba una taza de té y regresaba al salón. John se sentó en su sillón, frente a Sherlock, y le sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su infusión.

—Deberías dormir en mi cama —dijo Sherlock de pronto, haciendo que John casi se ahogara con el té.

— ¿C-cómo dices?

—Que deberías dormir en mi cama, John ¿Acaso estás sordo?

John paró de toser y tomó otro sorbo de té— No estoy sordo. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente el hecho de que te ofrezca mi cama?

— ¿Todo? —Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Tu antigua habitación ahora es un laboratorio. El sofá es demasiado incómodo como para pasar la noche en él y no hay ninguna otra opción a la vista. Mi colchón es lo bastante grande para acomodarnos a los dos sin problemas, tengo muchas almohadas y por supuesto también tengo otro edredón por si te molesta que compartamos el mío. Eso suponiendo que duerma en lo absoluto, ya sabes que dormir no es algo que practique a menudo. Habiendo dicho eso, me parece que ofrecerte mi cama es la opción más lógica. Tu ropa ya está en mi habitación, qué más da que tú lo estés también.

John terminó de beber su té y le sonrió abiertamente. Esa sonrisa que Sherlock tanto había extrañado durante esos dos años de ausencia, la que le había costado recuperar luego de su regreso.

—Si lo pones así, no parece tan sorprendente, no —aceptó el doctor.

—Mañana podemos buscar una mejor solución, si quieres —propuso Sherlock, de manera casual—. Pero ya se está haciendo tarde y no veo otra alternativa.

—Tienes razón, se está haciendo tarde —concedió John, mirando su reloj. El doctor se levantó del sillón y se desperezó, para luego dirigirse a la cocina y dejar la taza sucia en el fregadero—. Creo que me daré una ducha y luego iré a dormir ¿Prefieres algún lado de la cama más que el otro, genio? —preguntó. Sherlock se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta— Bien. Si hubieras dicho que preferías el izquierdo, te habría mandado a dormir con la señora Hudson —y acto seguido, John se dirigió al cuarto de baño, bajo la atenta mirada del detective.

...

Pasaba de la una cuando el detective decidió que tal vez era hora de descansar un poco. Cerró las tablas de _excel_ en las que había estado trabajando y apagó la laptop, dejándola sobre la mesita frente a él. Se levantó del sillón, se desperezó y caminó hacia su habitación, arrastrando ligeramente los pies.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta. El detective empujó un poco, lo suficiente para que la puerta se moviera, y se recostó del marco para asomarse al interior mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la falta de luz. Un bulto se diferenciaba en la oscuridad, en el lado más alejado de la cama, y Sherlock no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. John estaba boca arriba, con el edredón de Sherlock rodeando su parte media, los ojos cerrados y las manos a cada lado del cuerpo; a juzgar por lo regular de su respiración, estaba profundamente dormido.

A medida que los ojos de Sherlock se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, muchos más detalles iban haciéndose distinguibles: el cabello de John, generalmente bien peinado, se hallaba en punta por haberlo secado con una toalla luego de la ducha; sus párpados cerrados se movían ligeramente, señal inequívoca de que se encontraba en la fase de sueño paradójico; los rasgos de su rostro, generalmente marcados y varoniles, ahora se hallaban suavizados, dándole una apariencia juvenil y vulnerable; los finos labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, también consecuencia del REM.

Todo el conjunto, desde su silueta recortada por las sombras hasta los reflejos plateados que la luz de la luna arrancaba de su cabello, absolutamente todo era extraordinario. John, en sí mismo, era la persona más extraordinaria con la que el detective se hubiera topado, y haberle conocido era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Sherlock en toda su accidentada existencia.

Conocerle a él, ser parte de su vida, haberle permitido a John formar parte de la suya. Dejarle entrar como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, mostrarse tal cual era sin temor de ser rechazado pues, por increíble que pareciera, John disfrutaba cuando Sherlock era simplemente Sherlock. Tener una persona en quien confiar sin pensarlo dos veces, alguien a quien extrañar, alguien a quien valiera la pena no olvidar jamás.

Y de repente, Sherlock lo entendió.

Entendió que reunirse para perseguir criminales ya no era suficiente, que tener una relación de mejores amigos ya no era suficiente; que conformarse, compartirle, no tenerle, nada era suficiente. Sherlock necesitaba más, _quería_ más, y apenas en este instante era que se daba cuenta de cuánto.

Más tiempo juntos, sin ningún caso para distraerles de la compañía del otro. Más conversaciones cómplices, de aquellas en las que sólo ellos entendían todo lo que se decía o insinuaba. Más silencios compartidos, más mañanas tranquilas, más tardes de domesticidad, más noches viéndole dormir. Más de John. Todo de John. Y ahora, a solo semanas de la boda de John con esa mujer, ya era demasiado tarde para conseguirlo.

¿Era esto lo que Molly había tratado de decirle aquella vez en el laboratorio del Barts? ¿Lo que había tratado de advertirle?

La mirada de Sherlock por fin se apartó del hombre dormido en su cama, para acabar posándose sobre el par de trajes que colgaban de un gancho en la puerta del armario. Su corazón se encogió de manera dolorosa al tiempo que se daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de descubrir, sobre todo dada la posición de Sherlock en todo este enredo. Él, de entre todas las personas, era el padrino en la boda de John y Mary. Él era el que debía asegurarse de que la boda fuese perfecta, de que los novios estuvieran relajados y felices, de que el novio llegara sano y salvo al altar. Y justo ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Había intentado convencerse a sí mismo durante todos esos meses de que esto era lo mejor para todos, de que era lo mejor para John, de que estar con Mary era la opción más sensata para el doctor, y de que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando John siguiera siendo su amigo.

Pero no estaba bien. No estaba ni remotamente bien, y eso hasta Molly lo sabía ¿Cómo es que él había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Cómo había llegado a este extremo, en el que John estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido, mientras él experimentaba epifanías sentimentales?

Sherlock se sintió repentinamente sobrecogido por toda la situación, su mente trabada en un solo pensamiento, su respiración agitándose cada vez más. Retrocedió un par de pasos antes de notar que se había movido de la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la ventana del salón, tomando su Stradivarius en el camino. Se posicionó mirando hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, acomodó el instrumento entre su barbilla y su clavícula, sostuvo el arco en alto por unos momentos, cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, y comenzó a tocar una melodía improvisada.

Era una melodía triste y un tanto errática, con notas graves y alargadas seguidas de silencios breves y matizada con algunas notas bastante agudas. Era la melodía de su propia tragedia, la melodía de alguien que acaba de descubrir que lo que más quiere en el mundo está a punto de ser arrebatado de sus manos; de alguien que sabe que pudo haber tenido todo cuanto deseara, pero que lo arruinó por no distinguir lo que estaba frente a sus narices. El melancólico acompañamiento para su desdicha, la oda a su inmensurable estupidez_._

Siguió tocando con los ojos cerrados, aislándose del mundo, sin prestar atención a nada fuera del violín entre sus manos. Las notas grabándose en su cerebro como si de un pentagrama se tratase, guardando la partitura para poder recordarla luego. "John", así se llamaría su nueva composición. La sílaba más perfecta del idioma inglés, la palabra que le permitía explorar los niveles más bajos de su registro vocal. El nombre del hombre a quién quería, y al que jamás podría tener.

No fue consciente del paso del tiempo, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que amenazaba con tragarle entero si no lo exteriorizaba de alguna manera. Tocó hasta que sus dedos comenzaron a sentirse entumecidos, en reclamo al violinista por obligarles a interpretar una pieza tan intensa después de pasar más de dos años sin tocar prácticamente nada. Más notas agudas y alargadas se arremolinaron en un crescendo, bajando gradualmente hasta convertirse en susurros, débiles fantasmas de las notas anteriores. Y al final, un nuevo silencio, uno definitivo, uno que evocaba despedida.

Sherlock no abrió los ojos de inmediato, el eco de las últimas notas aún bailado en sus oídos. Respiró varias veces de forma consciente, sintiendo el recorrido del aire desde el éter a su alrededor, pasando por sus fosas nasales, senos paranasales, cavidades craneales, vías respiratorias y finalmente a sus pulmones. Respirar conscientemente siempre había servido para regresarle al presente, pues no hay nada más seguro y libre de cambios que el sendero que recorre el aire para surtir al ser humano del aliento de vida. Inspiró un par de veces más antes de abrir los ojos, y al hacerlo, los ojos azules y la sonrisa cálida de John lo estaban esperando.

John le sonreía con una mezcla entre somnolencia y admiración, seguramente despierto debido al pequeño concierto de violín del detective. Sherlock no supo que hacer, por lo que decidió no hacer nada. Retiró el Stradivarius del hueco de su cuello y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, sin apartar la mirada del objeto de sus cavilaciones.

—Eso fue muy hermoso, pero no me suena ¿Es nuevo? —preguntó John, aun sonriéndole. Sherlock le miró pero no dijo nada, demasiado aturdido aún por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, la expresión de John cambiando de somnolencia a ligera preocupación en cuestión de segundos ¿Acaso la batalla interna de Sherlock era tan evidente como para que John se diera cuenta?

—Sherlock ¿Te sientes bien? Siéntate un momento.

John le quitó el violín de las manos, lo puso en la mesa junto a la ventana y guió a Sherlock hasta el sofá. Se sentó frente al detective, en la mesita de café, casualmente en el mismo sitio donde Mary se sentara meses atrás durante su primera visita al piso.

Sherlock apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, medio sumergido en su palacio mental, tratando de racionalizar todo cuanto acababa de descubrir acerca de sí mismo. John le miraba sin decir nada, visiblemente preocupado ahora que ya habían pasado otros tantos minutos en el más completo silencio.

—Esto tiene algo que ver con la boda, ¿no?

— ¿La boda?

Las facultades lingüísticas del detective parecieron regresar al fin a una relativa normalidad, permitiéndole a sus redes neuronales mandar impulsos electromagnéticos capaces de conseguir una respuesta por parte de los músculos y estructuras anatómicas relacionadas con el habla. En pocas palabras, al fin su cerebro decidió salir del aturdimiento que le impedía a Sherlock pronunciar palabra.

John le miró con simpatía y asintió. La mano con la que el doctor guiara a Sherlock hasta el sofá ahora se encontraba posada sobre su antebrazo, muy cerca de su muñeca. John suspiró, le miró a los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

—Sabía que debimos haber tenido esta conversación hace tiempo —comenzó, sus ojos azules directamente sobre los ojos claros del otro, su rostro semi oculto debido a la tenue iluminación de la sala, su mano aún cerca de la muñeca del detective—. Sí sabes que esto de mi boda con Mary no cambiará las cosas entre nosotros ¿verdad?

John hizo una pausa, como esperando que Sherlock respondiera, asintiera, o que al menos diera señales de haberle escuchado. El detective se limitó a observarle sin decir nada, y por falta de evidencia de lo contrario, John pareció tomar su silencio como carta blanca.

—Escucha —continuó—. Mary es… Mary es una mujer estupenda. Es divertida, inteligente, y está tan loca como para querer casarse conmigo a pesar de mis defectos —algo en la expresión de Sherlock debió haber cambiado con la mención de Mary, pues la mano de John se afianzó más firmemente al antebrazo del detective—. El punto es que me casaré en unas semanas, y tal vez parezca que todo terminó para nosotros, pero no es así. Te aseguro que aún podremos atrapar delincuentes y corretear de manera irresponsable por las calles oscuras de Londres. Me mudaré con Mary, pero entre nosotros nada cambiará, Sherlock. Seguiremos siendo amigos, yo seguiré ayudándote con los casos y tú seguirás siendo tan brillante como siempre.

Las palabras de John sonaban ajenas en los oídos del detective. Como cuando escuchas algo tantas veces seguidas que los sonidos comienzan a perder significado. Sherlock sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo su amigo era cierto, John no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar de acompañarle en los casos por la simple razón de contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo, que John tuviera toda la disposición del mundo no sería suficiente para evitar lo inevitable, y Sherlock lo sabía perfectamente.

—Siendo honesto, esta es una de las razones por las que decidí quedarme aquí y no con Mary —prosiguió el doctor—. Compartir piso contigo otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos, atrapando criminales de la mejor calaña, salvando vidas junto a los del Yard, blogueando acerca de nuestras disparatadas aventuras… Algo así como una despedida de soltero alargada y algo distorsionada —John volvió a sonreír, pero Sherlock fue incapaz de reciprocar el gesto—. El punto es que las cosas seguirán siendo como siempre, Sherlock. Tú y yo seguiremos estando juntos, todo seguirá siendo como hasta ahora.

—John, yo-

Comenzó a decir Sherlock, para luego callar ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? John estaba tratando de convencerle de que las cosas seguirían siendo como antes, como siempre. Que a pesar de estar casado con Mary y vivir a las afueras del Gran Londres, la relación de ambos hombres permanecería intacta e incorruptible. Pero Sherlock sabía que eso era imposible, y por primera vez en su vida el detective deseó no saber lo que sabía.

Deseó no tener la habilidad de deducir en forma inversa, no ser capaz de inferir el resultado final a través de la observación de las acciones presentes. Deseó poder creer en todo lo que John le estaba diciendo, poder cegarse ante la realidad y confiar en que de una forma u otra la balanza se inclinaría a su favor. Pero lamentablemente su cerebro no estaba configurado de esa manera.

_Sabía_ que ya nada sería como antes. _Sabía_ que dentro de tres semanas estaría de pie frente al altar, viendo como la persona más importante para él unía su vida a la de otra persona. _Sabía _que ya era demasiado tarde para intentar detener la ceremonia. Y sobre todas las cosas, Sherlock sabía que todo, absolutamente todo era su culpa.

De no haber sido tan tonto como para abandonarle durante esos dos años, John jamás habría conocido a Mary. De no haber sido tan ciego todo ese tiempo, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el hombre frente a él. De haber sabido todo lo que hoy sabía, habría luchado para recuperarle.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sherlock bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo a John a la cara. Los ojos le escocieron y sintió como si una gran mano le estrujara los pulmones sin compasión. Una necesidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo le sacudió de repente, y sintió ganas de hacer algo que no hacía desde aquella mañana de octubre en la que se lanzara al vacío desde una azotea.

Parpadeó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, apenas consciente de que John le estaba llamando.

—Sherlock… —llamó John por segunda vez, su voz suave y gentil, su mano aferrando ahora la muñeca del otro— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, de verdad.

John se acercó un poco más a Sherlock y le tomó del mentón, haciéndole subir el rostro, y Sherlock apenas pudo contener las impertinentes lágrimas que pugnaban por acumularse en sus ojos. Aunque a decir verdad, llorar frente a John no podía importarle menos. Había cosas más importantes que ocultar ahora que unas simples lágrimas, y John, con su calidez y comprensión, no se lo estaba poniendo demasiado fácil.

Algo en la posición en la que se encontraban le hacía sentirse repentinamente azorado, y fue sólo cuando John lamió inconscientemente su labio inferior que Sherlock pudo dar con la razón.

.

_—John, voy a besarte._

.

Su propia voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, su mente evocando la escena como si de un proyector se tratase.

Esa noche había sido la cuarta noche en la que durmiera en la habitación de John, pues algo en la respiración calmada de otra persona cerca de él le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y alejaba su mente de especulaciones referentes al supuesto asesinato de La Mujer.

Sherlock sabía que John lo miraba dormir, y también sabía que era demasiado cortés como para sacarle de su cama en mitad de la noche. Pero esa madrugada, la última, terminó de manera muy diferente a las anteriores. Esa madrugada Sherlock sucumbió ante la curiosidad despertada por haber estado expuesto a más material sexual en las últimas semanas que en la última década.

La aparición de La Mujer en su vida significó desenterrar muchas cosas que jamás pensó que tendría que usar de nuevo; sus instintos básicos, su propia sexualidad. Pero no de la forma que John seguramente pensaba.

Irene le recordó a Sherlock que incluso las personas más inteligentes pueden ser manipuladas por medio de sus sentimientos, lo cual quedó completamente corroborado muchos meses después, aquella mañana en el St. Barts cuando Moriarty le amenazara con asesinar a John si no se suicidaba. Y esa madrugada, en la habitación del doctor, Sherlock decidió besar a John para probarse a sí mismo que todas esas patrañas como el _amor_ y los _sentimientos_ estaban sobrevaloradas.

Sin embargo, Sherlock jamás contó con que John le correspondiera. John le besó de vuelta aquella noche, cambiando por completo su percepción del asunto y arruinando cualquier data proveniente del experimento. De igual manera, el detective atribuyó la responsividad de John a factores superfluos como su falta de pareja en ese momento, la hora de la madrugada en la que todo había ocurrido, e incluso el hecho de que Sherlock hubiese estado durmiendo con él todos esos días, por lo que el beso fue almacenado en la habitación al fondo de su palacio mental y el episodio jamás fue comentado de nuevo ni por uno ni por otro.

Y ahora, mucho tiempo después y en la peor de las circunstancias, la mente de Sherlock se empeñaba en hacerle recordar cada detalle: La sorpresa inicial, la intensidad subsecuente, la suavidad de sus labios, la experticia de sus movimientos, el sabor de su aliento, el aroma de su piel, su calidez. Todas esas cosas que ahora estaban destinadas a otra persona, cosas a las que jamás tendría oportunidad de acceder nuevamente. Algo más que estaba a punto de perder.

John se separó un poco de él, liberando su mentón y su muñeca. Estaba dándole espacio para pensar, para responder. Pero Sherlock no tenía otra respuesta.

—John, yo… Lo siento —dijo Sherlock por fin—. No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Perdón?

No podía pensar, apenas podía respirar. Perdería a John para siempre, perdería todo lo que nunca se había percatado de que tenía. Perdería su mejor oportunidad de ser feliz, y todo por haber sido tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta antes.

—No puedo, John. No puedo hacerlo. Lo intenté, de verdad lo intenté. Pero no puedo quedarme inmóvil viendo como tú… Viendo como esto…

— ¿Acaso no has estado escuchando? Acabo de asegurarte que nada cambiará.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero pronto verás que no es así. Nada será igual ¿Cómo podría serlo?

El pánico se apoderó de él, como si decir todo eso en voz alta lo hiciera más real. Nada sería igual. Todo cambiaría. Iba a perderle.

—Sherlock, sólo voy a casarme, no me voy del país ¿En verdad crees que me iré y no voy a regresar jamás?

—No lo creo. _Lo sé_.

Lo sabía, en verdad lo sabía. Le perdería. A John. A la única persona que de verdad importaba en el mundo, la única persona a la que había querido de esa manera. Al que ya nunca podría tener.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Y más importante aún ¿Qué es eso que intentaste y ya no puedes hacer?

—Lo siento, John. No puedo ser tu padrino.

— ¿Qué-?

Lo había intentado, pero esto le sobrepasaba. No podía pararse a mirar cómo todo cuanto quería le era arrebatado. No era capaz. No era tan fuerte.

—De verdad lo lamento, John. No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. Aún estás a tiempo de buscar un reemplazo, o al menos eso espero. Alguno de tus otros amigos. Alguien que en verdad pueda estar allí para ti.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No quiero a nadie más a mi lado. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Eres tú a quien quiero conmigo.

—John, por favor no insistas. Yo… simplemente no puedo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. A sólo tres semanas de mi boda ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir que no puedes?

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

—Y yo ya te dije que no te entiendo.

—No hay nada que entender. Solamente no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

—Porque no puedo.

—Debe haber una razón.

—Es complicado.

—Tengo toda la noche.

—John, por favor, no insistas —Sherlock bajó la mirada de nuevo, apenas conteniéndose de salir corriendo del lugar.

—Voy a insistir hasta que me des una respuesta.

—No lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué no puedes acompañarme en el día más importante de mi vida?

—No sigas.

— ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo?

—No quieres saberlo, créeme.

—Por supuesto que quiero. _Necesito_ saberlo, Sherlock.

—John-

—Sherlock… mírame —Sherlock alzó la vista y un nudo se apretó en su pecho. John le miraba desde el lugar, desconcertado y visiblemente dolido —Necesito entender, Sherlock. Por favor.

Y así, el último remanente de autocontrol que le quedaba desapareció por completo. Maldijo internamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, eliminó el poco espacio que le separaba de John, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, y le besó.

Los labios de John se sentían tal y como los recordaba. Cálidos, suaves, _maravillosos_. Sherlock sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que besar a John de nuevo era lo más contraproducente ahora. Pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. En ese momento, con los labios de John unidos a los suyos, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Le besó de manera lenta, apenas atreviéndose a moverse, y notando que John no se movía en absoluto. Pero estaba bien, Sherlock no esperaba que el doctor, estando a punto de casarse, fuese demasiado efusivo. Sin embargo, el sólo hecho de que no le hubiera apartado ya era para Sherlock lo mejor que podía pasarle dadas las circunstancias. Podía vivir con haberle besado, aún si John no le correspondía. Sentir el aliento del otro una vez más, su respiración, su calor, aún si no era recíproco el sentimiento.

Unos segundos más tarde, Sherlock decidió que ya era suficiente. Ya era hora de salir de esta fantasía, de regresar a la realidad. Tomó el labio superior de John entre los suyos, sintiendo como el otro hombre reaccionaba ligeramente ante el movimiento. Sonrió para sus adentros, consciente de que eso era lo mejor que podía lograr en una situación así, y al fin reunió el valor para apartarse.

Se separó de John, abriendo los ojos de inmediato. Apartó las manos del rostro del otro y esperó un instante hasta que John abriera sus ojos también. Necesitaba mirarle, y que John lo viera. Necesitaba enfrentarse a esto de una vez y por todas. Tomaría la responsabilidad de sus actos y enfrentaría consecuencias, aferrándose internamente a lo que acababa de pasar como si fuera un bote salvavidas.

—John-

Fue lo único que pudo decir el detective antes de que los labios del mencionado se cerraran sobre los suyos. John le había tomado del cuello de la camisa y había eliminado de nuevo la distancia que los separaba, atacando los labios de Sherlock con fiereza, todo lo contrario al beso anterior. Le besó con hambre, con pasión, desactivando en Sherlock la capacidad de pensar, obligándole a solo sentir.

No obstante, una pequeña voz se alzaba sobre todo el barullo que era su mente. Una voz que le decía que esto no estaba bien. Que John estaba a punto de casarse y ser feliz. Que esto no debía pasar. La misma voz que le aseguraba que tan pronto el beso terminara, la burbuja de Sherlock se rompería y tendría que enfrentar de nuevo _la realidad_.

La realidad era que John estaba medio dormido, tal como aquella vez. La realidad era que John estaba enamorado de una mujer con la que se iba a casar, con la que iba a tener lo que siempre había soñado. La realidad era que ni este ni ningún otro beso harían que John abandonase a Mary tres semanas antes de la boda.

Y Sherlock no podía quedarse allí para verlo.

El detective colocó las manos sobre el pecho de John y lo hizo apartarse, y sin esperar a que el otro reaccionara, se levantó del sofá rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿Sherlock?

Escuchó detrás de él, pero no fue capaz de girarse. Si le veía de nuevo, no podría irse. Si le miraba otra vez, no tendría el valor de hacer _lo correcto_. Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso, enrolló la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y colocó una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, sintiendo una punzada en el centro del pecho al hacerlo. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible. _Debía_ hacerlo.

—Lo siento —repitió Sherlock por enésima vez, cada sílaba quemándole desde adentro. Abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong>_ *Les pasa la caja de pañuelos, los pica para que comenten, se va*


	12. Save me

**_Notas del capítulo:_** Último capítulo de la segunda parte, y penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Temas delicados, así que por favor lean las advertencias. _En serio._

Adicionalmente, y ante Mofftiss nuestro dios, juro solemnemente que esto lo idee y escribí antes de la s3. Y, honestamente, de haber podido elegir que alguna "predicción" se cumpliera en el canon, no habría elegido _esta_.

**_Advertencias: _**Mención (para nada sutil) de utilización y abuso de drogas de origen opiáceo (heroína, morfina) para fines recreativos, injustificados e indudablemente estúpidos e irresponsables. We good? Good.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte II<p>

**SHERLOCK**

* * *

><p><em>Turn me into someone like you,<em>

_find a place that we can go to,_

_run away and take me with you._

_Don't let go I need your rescue._

.

**Save me**

.

_Quietud._

Nada se escuchaba, ni fuera ni dentro, ni a muchos metros a su alrededor.

_Silencio._

Su mente por fin se había callado. Por fin había podido dejar de pensar en todo eso que le atormentaba, dejar que su cerebro simplemente se apagara, como el de todo el mundo. Poder descansar. Poder olvidar.

_Serenidad._

Sin preocuparse por nada, sin pensar en nada más que en la vastedad del cosmos en expansión a su alrededor. Con los ojos cerrados por el simple hecho de no dejar pasar la claridad, sin palacios mentales por los cuales vagar, sin tener que recordar una y otra vez todo lo que estaba mal con él, todo lo que estaba mal en su vida. Poder descansar como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, como no había podido hacerlo en muchos años. Desde aquella última vez antes de la rehabilitación.

_¿Drogadicto?_

Por supuesto que no lo era. Sherlock Holmes era muchas cosas, pero no un drogadicto. Mucho menos heroinómano.

La heroína simplemente le ayudaba a despejar su cabeza cuando su costumbre de pensar demasiado se hacía muy difícil de manejar. Le daba la paz que su mente hiperactiva clamaba con ansías, cuando no había ningún caso en el cual depositar sus energías.

Sin embargo, Sherlock era el que decidía cuando tomarla, y cuando dejarla. Pensar que él, de entre todas las personas, era un drogadicto, era simplemente ridículo.

_¿Luego de tanto tiempo?_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que visitara uno de estos sitios. Muchos años. Muchas vidas. Había muerto y vuelto a nacer en todo ese tiempo, de más formas que una persona cualquiera. Y no sólo hablando de su falso suicidio.

La última vez que se inyectara heroína, casi cinco años atrás, fue luego de un largo periodo sin casos interesantes que resolver. Más de un mes sin distracciones para su mente brillante, más de un mes de energía acumulada, más de un mes de completo aislamiento dentro de su antiguo departamento en Landbroke Grove. Una pequeña modificación en la dosis recomendada por su proveedor de turno, un aumento del siete por ciento para ser exactos, y lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba atado a una cama de hospital.

Diez semanas después, Mycroft le dejó ir y limpió su expediente, amenazándole con encerrarle de nuevo si recaía en la _adicción_. Pero Mycroft estaba equivocado, o en realidad todos lo estaban, pues Sherlock no era adicto a ningún opiáceo. La heroína era solo una distracción, un artilugio que ayudaba a calmar las ansias del detective por su verdadera droga de elección.

El peligro de una persecución, la adrenalina de siempre ir un paso adelante, la emoción de saberse victorioso ante un misterio que a todos los dejaba perplejos. _El Trabajo_, y todo lo que implicaba, resultaba ser a lo que Sherlock era verdaderamente adicto.

Pero para evitar futuras visitas forzadas al patético centro de rehabilitación en donde había sido internado, y luego de perder el derecho de regresar a su antiguo departamento por haber sido allí donde la ambulancia le encontró casi sin signos vitales, Sherlock decidió mudarse al piso de dos habitaciones que su antigua conocida, la señora Hudson, estaba arrendando.

A partir de allí, nunca más se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a la heroína para acallar su actividad cerebral. E incluso llegó a pensar que ya jamás necesitaría de nuevo del vasto conocimiento de su propia anatomía en cuanto a redes vasculares accesibles y poco visibles. Había sido demasiado optimista.

_¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué cambió?_

Ahora, como antes, había algo en su cabeza que quería silenciar. Algo en lo que necesitaba dejar de pensar. Alguien a quién necesitaba poder dejar atrás. Sin embargo, ahora el juego era diferente. Esta vez no sólo se trataba de acallar pensamientos, sino también de reprimir sentimientos.

Jamás había lidiado con algo semejante, jamás había tenido sentimientos con los que _lidiar_. No de esta magnitud, al menos, y mucho menos que necesitasen de este tipo de medidas. Pero esta era su nueva situación, y habría de afrontarla de la única manera efectiva que conocía: Sobresaturando su sistema de opiáceos vía intravenosa.

Esta vez había tenido la precaución de "hospedarse" en un antro de yonkis recomendado por uno de sus vagabundos. No había regresado a su departamento desde esa noche junto a John, y honestamente, ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello ¿Dos días? ¿Dos semanas? El paso del tiempo no era importante ahora, mucho menos cuando por fin había logrado encontrar la dosis perfecta del alcaloide.

La dosificación ideal, aquella que le permitía recordar con claridad todo cuanto había pasado en su casa esa noche, pero sin sentir la odiosa opresión en el pecho a la cual pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse. Podía recordar a John sin dolor ahora, recordar su primer beso, su último beso. Recordar los buenos tiempos, antes de que todo se echara a perder.

Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, o al menos lo intentó. Apenas era consciente del subir y bajar de su pecho mientras todo seguía en silencio a su alrededor. La claridad de sus recuerdos contrastada con los bordes difusos de su consciencia. Poco a poco entrando en un estado de mayor letargo, más y más oscuridad cerniéndose sobre él. Tal como en la ocasión del siete por ciento.

Pensó en moverse, en pedir asistencia, pero no tenía caso. Sabía que lo mejor para él era seguir así, abstraído en un estado de calma perenne, donde cada pensamiento punzante era inmediatamente lijado hasta hacer sus bordes tan romos como una goma de borrar. Podría seguir así, recordando a John sin dolor del que ocuparse, deslizándose lenta pero efectivamente hacia una inconsciencia permanente. En realidad, Sherlock era incapaz de pensar en una forma mejor de _irse_, obviando por supuesto una en la que John estuviera allí a su lado.

— ¿_Sherlock?_

Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, o quizás deseaba darle un último regalo. Una última proyección de la voz de John antes de conciliar un sueño sin regreso.

_— ¡Sherlock!_

La voz era insistente, y sonaba bastante convincente para ser un producto de su imaginación. Pero era demasiado tarde ya para considerar milagros. Era imposible que John estuviese junto a él llamándole por su nombre, y además era sólo cuestión de minutos para que la poca consciencia restante en el detective terminara de apagarse.

Sólo unos minutos más y ya nada sería importante. Unos minutos más y las cosas que antes le preocuparan pasarían a ser simples recuerdos flotando en el éter del universo.

_—__Sherlock…_

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de sentirse desvanecer por completo. La sonrisa de John siendo su último pensamiento.

...

_Luz._

Sus párpados estaban cerrados y se sentían pesados, pero una extraña claridad yacía fuera de ellos, haciéndole percibir tonos naranjas en algún lugar de su sistema ocular. Había demasiada claridad como para estar aún en el antro de yonkis ¿Estaría muerto? De ser así, la muerte se parecía estúpidamente a la vida.

Su sentido del olfato comenzó a agudizarse, despertado del letargo en el que se hallaba sumido todo su cuerpo. Respiró pausado y profundo, una, dos, tres veces, sintiendo el aire entrar y salir, lo que descartaba la teoría de la muerte. Había sobrevivido a la dosis. O alguien le había salvado.

Inspiró una vez más e intentó reconocer algún aroma. El látex, el alcohol isopropílico y el desinfectante fueron los primeros en hacer su camino hasta algún rincón de su aún adormecido cerebro. Sintió los nervios de la espalda comenzar a despertar, notando la rigidez característica e inconfundible de una cama clínica.

Trató de mover los brazos y las piernas, pero todo se sentía demasiado pesado. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente consciente de su cuerpo como para advertir el catéter adherido al dorso de una de sus manos, y que no había ataduras ni en sus muñecas ni en sus tobillos.

No se hallaba de nuevo en la clínica de rehabilitación. _Un hospital ¿Quizás?_ Tal vez su proveedor lo encontró medio muerto y telefoneó a emergencias. O tal vez la deidad inventada en la que su madre creía le había mandado en dirección sur, y la sensación de yacer para siempre en una cama de hospital sin poder moverse era el castigo por sus pecados.

El zumbido instalado en sus oídos desde que se despertara comenzó a desaparecer, y ahora podía escuchar claramente el pitido de una máquina, sincronizado con el palpitar de su propio corazón. _Así que sí es un hospital._

Intentó de nuevo con sus párpados y esta vez sí tuvo éxito. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la iluminación. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, estéril, diseñada para alojar sólo un paciente a la vez. Había algunos papeles esparcidos sobre una mesa en la esquina más alejada, y un par de periódicos encima de ellos. Un bolso de mano descansaba sobre una silla, y una bandeja con la comida casi intacta estaba puesta sobre un mostrador.

Fue solo luego de escanear toda la escena que Sherlock reparó en el bulto a su izquierda: Con la mitad superior del cuerpo sobre la cama, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos y aparentemente dormido, estaba John.

_Quizás la voz no fue una alucinación, después de todo._

Sherlock sonrió al verle, demasiado agotado como para indagar en el hecho de si John había estado en ese antro junto a él o no. El rostro del doctor estaba dirigido hacia él, y Sherlock no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el cabello del otro. Rozó las hebras rubias un par de veces, apartando algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente para luego acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, teniendo cuidado de no despertarle.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

John se revolvió en su sitio e inhaló de manera audible, arrimándose ligeramente hacia la mano de Sherlock al tiempo que abría los ojos. Tardó exactamente tres segundos en reconocer que Sherlock estaba despierto.

— ¿Sherlock?

Fue lo primero que dijo tras enderezarse en su silla. Sherlock le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y John pareció demorarse otro par de segundos más en comprender lo que pasaba, tras lo cual se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Sherlock, acunó una de sus mejillas y le besó.

A Sherlock el gesto le tomó por sorpresa, pero una vez más su aturdimiento le impidió pensar demasiado en el asunto. En vez de eso, decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo mientras le fuera posible.

Los labios de John no se movían sobre los suyos, simplemente permanecían allí. La respiración del doctor se notaba un tanto agitada, sus latidos prácticamente audibles desde la distancia a la que se encontraba. Al cabo de un momento, John dejó de besarle, apartándose apenas lo suficiente como para mirarle. Los ojos azules de John estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, cargados de un sentimiento que Sherlock no era capaz de reconocer.

—No te atrevas a hacerme esto de nuevo, ¿entendiste? ¡No te atrevas!

Las palabras de John sonaban a amenaza, pero su voz evidenciaba temor. Tal vez la sensación de desaparecer por completo no había sido solo una alucinación inducida por la heroína.

—John ¿Por qué-?

Intentó decir Sherlock, pero su garganta estaba insoportablemente _seca_, como alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar que ha comenzado a perder la voz.

—Ahora no, Sherlock —le interrumpió John, enderezándose—. Ya habrá tiempo.

Sherlock sabía que había demasiadas cosas que hablar, demasiadas cosas que discutir, demasiadas cosas que aclarar. Pero John estaba decidido a no tener esa conversación de momento, por lo que Sherlock se limitó a asentir. John se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de peinarlo, y se enjugó el rostro.

—Tengo que buscar al doctor de turno —anunció—. Imagino que querrá saber que ya despertaste, y mientras más rápido te examinen más rápido podremos irnos a casa.

_A casa_.

Sherlock no supo que pensar ante esto, pero dado su actual estado, tampoco puso demasiado empeño en analizarlo. John se movió hacia la puerta de la habitación y se giró para ver a Sherlock antes de atravesarla, aparentemente renuente a dejar al detective fuera de su rango visual por demasiado tiempo.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Intenta mantenerte despierto —pidió John con calma, para luego girarse de nuevo y enfilar hacia el pasillo.

Sherlock se quedó mirando por varios segundos el punto por el cual había desaparecido John, su cerebro debatiéndose entre el adormecimiento y la confusión. Tal vez lo mejor era hacerle caso a John por ahora, pues ya habría tiempo para poner orden en el caos. Ya habría tiempo de determinar cómo es que había sobrevivido a esa sobredosis, de averiguar quién le había sacado de ese antro. Y lo más importante, ya habría tiempo de preguntar por ese beso.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la parte II<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales: <em>***se guarda la caja de pañuelos, los pica con un palito para que comenten, se va*


	13. Resistance

**_Notas iniciales:_** Última parte de esta historia. Dedicado a **salandriu, BrokenBlood, Irukita, Luz del Alba, LizDe-Chan, TheDarkestSupernova, MissMariFranco, pervertida yaoista, Itsaso Adhara, arcee93 y ShizeKerstein23**, quienes me han acompañado a lo largo de estos meses. Gracias.

Al final, más agradecimientos ñoños.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Resistance**

por Maye Malfter

.

* * *

><p>Parte Final<p>

**LOVE IS OUR RESISTANCE**

* * *

><p><em>Is our secret safe tonight<em>

_and are we out of sight_

_or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place,_

_is this our last embrace_

_or will the walls start caving in?_

.

**Resistance**

.

Un par de días después de que Sherlock recuperara la consciencia, y gracias a la diligente asistencia de Mycroft Holmes con todo lo referente a su hermano menor, John y Sherlock estaban de regreso en el 221b.

El alta de Sherlock fue firmada por el doctor de turno a primera hora de la mañana, y media hora después ya todo estaba listo para partir. Tan pronto salieron a la calle, un auto negro de vidrios polarizados les estaba esperando, y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de un Sherlock demasiado débil aún como para imponer su voluntad, ambos se montaron.

Mycroft estaba dentro, por supuesto. Y tan pronto el auto se puso en marcha, el político desplegó toda su artillería pesada con respecto a clínicas de rehabilitación y a lo triste que la irresponsabilidad de Sherlock siempre ponía a _mami_, por supuesto. Incluso mencionó que la única razón por la cual Sherlock no se encontraba ahora mismo atado de pies y manos en alguna sala acolchada era porque John se había comprometido a tenerlo vigilado durante los próximos meses. Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras y de la frialdad con la que eran expresadas, John estaba completamente seguro de que Mycroft se encontraba tan aliviado como él por la recuperación de Sherlock. Mucho más considerando todas las molestias que se tomó para asegurarse de que absolutamente ninguna palabra del desliz de su hermano llegara a manos de la prensa.

Sherlock no profirió sonido alguno durante el viaje hasta la calle Baker, con la mirada fija en la ventanilla del auto. Eventualmente, y debido a la falta de responsividad por parte de Sherlock, Mycroft desistió en su intento de reprenderle como a un niño pequeño y centró su atención en John, agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo por su _ingrato_ hermanito.

Llegaron al 221b y bajaron del auto, Sherlock sin despedirse de Mycroft y John apenas disculpándose con un asentimiento de cabeza. La señora Hudson les recibió con un abrazo para cada uno, expresó lo feliz que estaba de tener a Sherlock de vuelta, les hizo prometer que la llamarían si necesitaban algo, y salió a hacer algunas compras para preparar el almuerzo, alegando que necesitaban comer algo que no saliera de una caja de entrega a domicilio.

John ayudó a Sherlock a subir las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, le hizo dejar el abrigo y la bufanda en el perchero y lo acompañó hasta la habitación, siguiéndole de cerca. La cama estaba recién hecha y con sábanas nuevas, seguramente cortesía de algún lacayo de Mycroft, y John acomodó varias de las almohadas del detective cerca de la cabecera, para luego obligarle a sentarse y descansar.

—Prepararé té para los dos. Ya regreso —fueron sus palabras antes de salir del dormitorio.

Tan pronto llegó a la cocina, algo pesado se extendió por todo su pecho, haciéndole respirar con dificultad. Rodeó la mesa y se apoyó en ella con las manos, cerrando los ojos. Respiró profundo un par de veces, contó hasta diez y se obligó a calmarse. No había razón para sentir pánico.

Estaban en casa, luego de todos esos días de buscarle, luego de esas semanas en el hospital, luego de haber pensado que le perdería de nuevo; después de todo eso, por fin estaban en casa. Y John no tenía ni idea de qué hacer a continuación.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, se enjugó el rostro con las manos y buscó la tetera, preparó un par de tazas de té y regresó a la habitación de Sherlock. El detective se encontraba justo como lo había dejado, sentado sobre las almohadas y con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. Sherlock alzó la vista al escucharle llegar y tomó la taza que John le ofrecía, sonriendo ligeramente en agradecimiento. El doctor se sentó al borde de la cama y el silencio calló sobre ellos, siendo roto solo por el distante ruido de la ciudad fuera del departamento.

Terminó su té y volteó a ver a Sherlock, quién se encontraba sosteniendo la taza vacía y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana al fondo de la habitación. John suspiró y sonrió un poco, tomó la taza de manos de Sherlock y se dispuso a levantarse para dejar las tazas sucias en el fregadero. Inmediatamente, el detective volteó a mirarle, y le retuvo en su sitio con una mano sobre su muñeca.

_Así que ya es tiempo._

John se sentó de nuevo, colocó las tazas vacías sobre la mesita de noche y esperó. Cuando Sherlock no habló durante un par de minutos, el doctor decidió que era mejor terminar con esto de una vez. Pasara lo que pasara, las cosas habían tomado un giro sin retorno desde hacía mucho tiempo, y darle largas no lo cambiaría.

—Supongo que tienes preguntas —comenzó John, sin rodeos, captando la atención del detective—. También yo, pero quizás sea mejor si empiezas tú.

Sherlock simplemente le miraba, con esa expresión que conservaba desde que había despertado en el hospital, una mezcla entre aprensión y ligera curiosidad. John le sonrió un poco, instándole a comenzar, y por fin, Sherlock habló.

—Estuviste allí ¿cierto? —preguntó, en un tono de voz demasiado controlado como para ser natural— No fue una alucinación.

John sonrió de nuevo, con cierta ironía esta vez. De todas las cosas que había por aclarar, y Sherlock comenzaba por la última en la lista del doctor. Le miró un momento más, respiró profundo, y asintió.

—Lestrade y yo registramos todo el lugar, pero fui yo quien dio contigo —respondió, haciendo lo posible por alejar los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente. No era momento para flashbacks—. En realidad fue un alivio encontrarte al fin, luego de tantos días.

— ¿Cuántos?

—Diez. Casi once, si contamos desde la última vez que te vi salir de aquí.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo en el hospital?

John forzó una sonrisa ante esa pregunta, tratando de ignorar el nudo que sentía en la garganta al recordar lo largos que habían sido sus días en la clínica, esperando a que Sherlock reaccionara, temiendo el día en el que algún doctor llegara para decirle que era hora de perder las esperanzas.

— ¿Antes de despertar? Dos semanas. Los primeros cinco días en cuidados intensivos, por… —John se aclaró la garganta, y desvió la mirada. No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—Por haber quedado sin signos vitales —completó Sherlock.

—Sí. Exactamente —concedió John, volviendo a mirarle.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Siete minutos y medio. Dejaron de aplicarte RCP.

— ¿Estabas ahí?

—Sí —La voz de John se tambaleó un poco ante esto, su mente evocando imágenes que no quería recordar. Las obligó a alejarse—. Fue en la ambulancia.

— ¿Y luego?

—Luego comenzaste a respirar otra vez —dijo John simplemente. No le apetecía dar más detalles de los necesarios, y si Sherlock quería detalles bien podría preguntarlos, o _deducirlos_—, y te llevaron a cuidados intensivos.

—Coma —dejó escapar Sherlock, cuya mirada seguía sobre John, pero desenfocada. Seguramente se encontraba semi sumergido en su palacio mental.

—Coma —repitió John, con un poco más de aplomo—. Te estabilizaron y te dejaron en observación. Después, Mycroft arregló tu traslado a una habitación privada.

—Y tú… ¿Te quedaste todo ese tiempo?

Sherlock le miró nuevamente, la incertidumbre dibujada en todo su rostro, sus pensamientos tan fáciles de leer como si de un libro abierto se tratase. Quizás el inusual despliegue de emociones fuese producto de su estado anímico debilitado, pero John sonrió de igual manera. _Así que de eso se trata el interrogatorio_.

—Nunca me fui —fue su respuesta. Simple, clara, y sin lugar a dudas.

Después de esto, quedaron en silencio otra vez. John estaba seguro de que la mente brillante de Sherlock aún bullía en preguntas, preguntas que por alguna razón no estaba formulando. A juzgar por el camino de la conversación, quizás esa razón era la misma por la cual el detective huyera del departamento aquella madrugada.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa? —Instó John.

—Sí… —comenzó Sherlock— ¿Mary?

El doctor suspiró, resignado. _Tarde o temprano teníamos que llegar a este punto._

—Está en Fiji, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel junto con su mejor amiga. Los boletos ya estaban pagados y yo le prometí a Mycroft que me ocuparía de ti para que no te enviara a la rehabilitación, así que obviamente no iba a poder utilizarlos. Se fue en cuanto supo que estabas fuera de peligro, pero te manda sus saludos.

— ¿Pospusieron la boda? Se suponía que-

—No habrá boda, Sherlock.

— ¿Qué? —El detective le miró sorprendido ante aquello. Su la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿En verdad necesitas que te lo diga? Pensé que ya estaba claro.

Sherlock no contestó de inmediato, pero era obvio que sabía a lo que John se estaba refiriendo.

—Lo siento, John —dijo por fin, tomando a John completamente desprevenido.

— ¿Lo sientes? —repitió el doctor, sin entender.

—Siento haberlo arruinado tu boda con Mary.

— ¿Y quién dice que la arruinaste tú?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?

—No realmente. Tú no tuviste nada que ver.

—Y si no fue por mí y mi genial idea de ir a morirme de una sobredosis ¿Cómo explicas que Mary te abandonara?

—Tal vez esto sea un concepto nuevo para ti, sabelotodo, pero Mary no "me abandonó". Fui yo el que canceló la boda.

— ¿Qué-?

Sherlock le miraba con una expresión de desconcierto, pero parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. Eran muy pocas las veces que John se las había arreglado para dejar al detective sin habla, y si todo esto no fuese tan complicado, el doctor hasta habría podido reírse.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, John? —Dijo al cabo de un momento— ¿Por qué arruinar tu oportunidad de tener una vida normal?

—Tal vez yo no quiero una vida normal —respondió John simplemente, pues era la verdad—. Tal vez lo que yo quiero siempre lo he tenido, pero no supe que lo tenía sino hasta hace poco.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el detective, y John apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. Le costaba creer que luego de todo lo que había sucedido, Sherlock aún no se enterara de nada. _Si Mahoma no va a la montaña._

John se acercó más a Sherlock y acarició una de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Sherlock se inclinó hacia el contacto, sus ojos buscando los de John en un claro intento por comprender lo que pasaba.

— ¿Sabes algo, Sherlock? Para ser alguien tan brillante, a veces puedes ser bastante tonto —y al igual que ese día en la clínica, cuando Sherlock despertara luego de dos semanas de haber estado en coma, John se inclinó hacia adelante, eliminó la distancia que le separaba del detective y le besó.

Fue un beso casto, breve, pero lo suficientemente contundente como para probar el punto que John quería establecer. Segundos más tarde, John rompió el beso, alejándose apenas lo suficiente como para poder ver al detective a los ojos. Esos ojos que contenían el universo, y en los que podría perderse de buena gana. Los ojos que tanto había deseado volver a ver durante esos dos años de ausencia, los ojos de la persona más importante para él. Seguramente a esas alturas estaba sonriendo como imbécil, pero no podía importarle menos.

—John, ¿Cuándo-?

— ¿Qué cuándo me di cuenta? —Completó el doctor— Lo he sabido desde siempre. Maté a un taxista por ti apenas el segundo día de conocernos, y luego me llevaste a cenar en agradecimiento. A decir verdad, creo que he estado enamorado de ti como un idiota desde entonces.

— ¿E-enamorado?

—Como un idiota ¿Qué no has estado prestando atención?

—Pero Mary-

—Sherlock, escucha —John se alejó de Sherlock y se enderezó, pero sin dejar ni un instante de mirarle a los ojos—. Mary es y siempre será alguien especial para mí, y es cierto que en algún momento quise compartir mi vida con ella. A decir verdad, hasta hace unas semanas pensaba que eso era lo que yo quería. Pero cuando vine a dormir aquí, cuando te escuché tocar el violín… ¡Demonios! Cuando me besaste, en ese mismo instante supe que estaba cometiendo un error. Jamás podría ser feliz con Mary porque tú estabas, porque _estás_ en el panorama. Porque de poder elegir, siempre, óyeme bien, _siempre_ te he elegido a ti. Casarme luego de darme cuenta de algo así hubiese sido una estupidez.

—Pero tu nueva vida-

— ¡Al carajo mi nueva vida! Sólo hice una _nueva vida_ porque pensé que estabas muerto. Incluso comencé a salir con Mary porque me recordaba un poco a ti. No me enorgullezco de decirlo, pero es la verdad, y esa madrugada todo quedó claro para mí ¿O por qué crees que te besé de vuelta? ¿Crees que me la paso besando a cualquiera?

—Pensé que había sido porque estabas medio dormido —admitió Sherlock. John rió por lo bajo.

—Lo digo y lo repito, eres demasiado idiota para ser tan brillante.

—John… —advirtió el otro.

—Lo siento, Sherlock, pero para ser alguien que se gana la vida deduciendo a los demás, y que jamás te hayas percatado de mi enamoramiento masivo... ¡Si hasta Mike y Lestrade se dieron cuenta!

—Y Molly —agregó el detective.

—Y Harry, y todo el Yard, y la señora Hudson, y todos los benditos habitantes del Reino Unido —bromeó John.

—No todos —puntualizó Sherlock.

—Tienes razón —concedió el otro—. Todos menos el único detective consultor del mundo. Y el más miope, además.

John le sonrió a Sherlock y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Podía hacer eso ahora. Podría hacerlo cuando quisiera. Las cartas estaban echadas y nadie se había retirado, nadie había huido. Y el cambio se sentía tan natural que el doctor se pateó mentalmente por haber esperado a que todo estuviera cerca de estropearse por completo para decidirse a actuar.

Sherlock miraba el lugar donde las manos de ambos se unían, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Quizás estaba pensando lo que John: _Si tan solo hubiésemos hecho esto antes_.

—Dijiste que lo sabías desde siempre —soltó el detective de repente— ¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada?

—Siempre pensé que no me correspondías, que no estabas interesado. Sobre todo luego de lo que dijiste la primera vez que cenamos en Angelo's. Dijiste que estabas casado con tu trabajo, así que decidí no competir contra eso —Sherlock soltó una risotada ante aquello, y John ladeó la cabeza, confundido

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—_Estoy_ casado con mi trabajo, John —dijo, con una media sonrisa—. Pero tú eres parte de mi trabajo desde el día en que nos conocimos.

John sonrió ampliamente antes esto, pues era cierto. La primera cosa que hizo John tras conocer a Sherlock fue prestarle su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto relacionado con algún caso. En su primer día como compañeros de piso, Sherlock le llevó a Brixton para que le ayudase a resolver el misterio de los asesinatos seriales. Sin proponérselo, y desde el primer instante, John había pasado a formar parte del trabajo de Sherlock. Y Sherlock le había dicho que estaba casado con su trabajo ¿Cómo es que jamás se dio cuenta?

Sherlock le sonreía también, con esa sonrisa que John sabía que era solo para él. Sin máscaras, sin defensas. Una sonrisa sincera, que llegaba a sus ojos y que incluso los hacía ver más brillantes. Cómo había podido sobrevivir un par de años sin ver esa sonrisa era todavía un completo misterio para él, pero lo mejor de todo era que ya no tendría que vivir sin ella de nuevo.

—Parece que ya todo está aclarado, entonces —dijo John al fin, luego de varios minutos de sólo mirarse mutuamente—. Aunque todavía tengo algo que pedirte, Sherlock. Algo importante —el detective le miró expectante, y John continuó— ¿Podrías _por favor_ dejar de morir en mis brazos? No creo poder soportarlo otra vez.

—John, yo… —el detective parecía sobrecogido por lo que el doctor acababa de pedirle, su acostumbrada elocuencia aparentemente abandonándole— No estaba pensando con claridad y-

—Shhh… Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Créeme. Lo sé. Yo también lo siento. Siento haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… Yo… Esto también es mi culpa, Sherlock.

—No. No lo es —refutó Sherlock, con expresión decidida—. Fui yo quien lo hizo, no tú. Tú… me salvaste. Siempre lo has hecho.

Sherlock le miró unos instantes más, una expresión apenada en su rostro, para luego inclinarse hacia él y besarle. _En verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto_.

Se besaron durante un par de minutos, de forma calmada, gentil, como quién tiene todo el tiempo del mundo; después se separaron sonriendo. John acomodó mejor las almohadas en las que Sherlock estaba recostado y rodeó la cama, se quitó los zapatos, trepó sobre el colchón y se sentó al lado del detective. Sherlock se acercó más a él y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, entrelazando su mano con la de John.

—Entonces… —comenzó Sherlock, acariciando la palma de John con el pulgar— ¿Piensas mudarte aquí permanentemente?

—Por supuesto —afirmó John, conteniendo una sonrisa. Sólo a Sherlock Holmes podía ocurrírsele hacer una pregunta como esa luego de todo lo que había pasado—. A menos que el desquiciado pero atractivo residente del piso tenga algún problema con eso.

Escuchó a Sherlock reír por lo bajo, y algo cálido le recorrió el pecho. Algo que no había sentido tan claramente en mucho tiempo. Algo que los románticos llamaban _felicidad._ Sí, definitivamente estaba enamorado como un colegial.

— ¿Quiere decir eso que tendremos que salir a comprar una nueva cama para tu habitación del segundo piso? —preguntó nuevamente Sherlock, y John supo que estaba sonriendo de forma traviesa incluso sin estarle viendo.

—Nah… —descartó John, acomodándose mejor bajo el peso del detective sobre su hombro, y reposando su cabeza sobre la de Sherlock— Me parece que ésta vez una habitación será más que suficiente.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales:<em>** Finales cursis, finales cursis everywhere.

Hasta aquí nuestra historia. Ya vemos que al final esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, y el único problema que sortear para estar juntos al fin, era descubrirlo. Me disculpo por lo rosa que salió este capi, pero es que mis niños ya habían sufrido demasiado, y les tocaba algo de fluff para compensar.

Ahora sí, agradecimientos ñoños:

Gracias a mi t'hy'la _Lenayuri_ por darme la frase que unió a mis chicos definitivamente. Ella sabe cuál es, y apuesto que si lo lee reirá como loca porque usé su argumento.

Gracias a _Break Silence_ por pedir este prompt tantos meses atrás, al foro "I am SHER locked (SLASH)" por ser una de las mayores fuentes de fics de Sherlock de nuestro fandom en español, y de nuevo a _Lena_ porque nunca jamás de los jamases me presionó para que terminara de escribir este fanfic (y eso considerando mi complejo de tortuga).

Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que me han acompañado desde el principio de este fic, a las que se unieron a mitad de camino, y a las que conocerán esta historia luego de finalizada. Todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen una silla especial en mi sobrepoblado corazoncito.

No olviden pasar por mi perfil y visitar la campaña **2minutos=1review**. Hagan felices a los autores, demuestren su amor ¡y obtendrán fanfics de calidad en retribución!

Ahora sí, me retiro por ahora. Un gran abrazo a todos, y nos vemos en la próxima historia.

_See you soon!_

_Maye._


End file.
